Children of The Sun and Moon
by xXxJazzy B. RealxXx
Summary: Bloodshed WAR sequel to "Millennium Fields of Innocence". Ra's oldest enemy, Apep, the Serpent Moon, wants his revenge, but he can not triumph with the last Son and Daughter of Ra in his way. Domino City shall be flooded in a gory red ocean.
1. Prologue

_I feel a little chill run along the path of my spine, like a jolting electrical sensation. _

_I am in the dark…I can feel it, even if there is nothing here to feel… _

_I blink once to try and open my eyes. I stir once, to wake myself more. _

_My sight is a bit blurry, but I can see the darkness around me like an empty _

_space of a background of nothing but black. _

_ My head is resting down against the long spread out blonde strands of my hair. It's cold and I feel the chill running through my vague spirit. _

_ I moan and see what's in front of me. I can't see it vividly…but something is there. I blink again and now see what stands there before me. _

_ It's a little girl, dressed in a white gown, the type of gowns made in the silk of ancient Egypt, except her gown looks worn out. A glistening gold necklace is designed around the collar of the gown… _

_She's a frail girl who looks as if she had been dragged and lost in darkness for ages and it has weakened the faint violent in her eyes, the richness of her dark brown skin, the pale blue in her curly hair. _

_My eyes widen as I can somehow sense some powerful presence from her. She's familiar to me, and she looks like someone I knew from present and past memory. _

_"Who are you?" I ask in a stern tone. _

_She just smiles widely, while her eyes darken into a murderess red. "Don't you remember me?" _

_I remember those red eyes…I remember that smile…a wicked smile…but from where? Who is she? It can't be…**her**…no, we destroyed **her**. The Pharaoh destroyed **her**. _

_ I can see her skin now darkening into a rotten darker brown and her eyes gleam as she tilts her head all the way to the side like a playful child. "Did you forget me, Queen Yahshi? Did your memories bail on you like the Pharaoh's?" she grins widely at me in an innocent evil. "Do you remember all the torture and hell I brought to you? Or did you forget that too?" _

_ I can feel an energy source tensing, and such a power is beginning to scare me now. I thought we terminated **her**…why is **she** here again? _

_ That's when I see someone behind her, I don't know what it is, but all I see is a dark and extremely tall figure stand behind her, as if she was the puppet. It's much bigger than both of us, like a monster but was the shape of a person, I can tell. A pair of burning yellow, hideous eyes opens up to stare into my soul. _

_I quiver in a horrible fear. I crawl back to avoid the closeness but the little girl and that figure just didn't seem any farther away from me. _

_The yellow eyes shoot open wider with a mesmerizing mixture of violence and death between the snake-eyed pupils. It looks like flames of hell are spreading all through from the core of the snake pupils. _

(A/N: If you don't get it, let's just say it's like that "Lord of the Rings" eye)

_I can feel it burning into my soul like a wild fire, and I hear a few chants coming from the figure…like the ancient Egyptian ritual summoning chants I've forgotten. _

_I can hear a few hisses surrounding me, like servants of the shadows…dimensioned demonic creatures… _

_I realize I am suddenly the target between two million shadow servant creatures…like in between a war…the middle of a war with all sights on me, though I can not see them I can hear, sense and feel their presence, closing in on me, all two million of them. _

_I weakly whisper a name that I wish could save me from this nightmare. "…Yami…" _


	2. Evil Prevails

**_Evil Prevails _**

_Disclaimer: This is the sequel to "Forgotten Love" and if you haven't read it, I suggest you do if you want to understand my characters' background more and just the entire sequel. This story is just something from my imagination, and I hope you'll enjoy it!__I own Yahshi, Juliet Kenya, and all the dark creatures and villains, but not the Yu-Gi-Oh crew. Now on with the story:_

**_"Ready?" _**

"No."

**_"Soon?" _**

"Maybe…oh c'mon I don't know what to wear!"

Yugi was up in his bedroom in front of his full body mirror. He was trying on different clothes to decide which ones to where for a special occasion.

For the past…well, two days everything had fallen in place with Yugi. Everything was wonderful ever since _she_ came into his life. After the "confessions" of feelings they explored a new relationship. Finally he was with her…the love of his life.

He smiled lightly in memory of the girl he'd fallen so hard for. He pictured her in his mind and felt his feelings strengthen just by thinking of the girl…the queen of the purity…the princess of all heaven-sent angels…

Yami's vague spirit sat on the bed slouched over. He raised his eyebrowat Yugi. **_"Why don't you just randomly pick something so you can meet with her?" _**

"I can't just put on anything!" Yugi shouted uneasily. "This is a date I'm going on, remember?"

The Pharaoh just smiled at him. **_"Do you really think it'll matter what you look like to Juliet?" _**

"Yeah." He replied as he slipped a gray jacket over his black shirt with out lined black on it and black pants; it's the same clothes he wore on that day he was challenged by Duke Devilin to a Dungeon Dice Monsters game.

"This is a special date, you know? Since we're together and everything now. I want to try on something different. Hey does this look okay?"

Yami stared at him for a moment and just shrugged. **_"I don't think it'll matter, Yugi. But I know you'll be late on seeing her today for this 'date'." _**

Yugi chose a belt and buckled it securely. "Don't worry, Pharaoh, we'll get there in time."

There was a long pause….

**_"…What time do you have to meet with Juliet Kenya, Yugi?"_** Yami stared at the clock with a hint of worry in his voice.

"4 o'clock. Why?"

**_"…It's four-fifteen." _**

Yugi stared wide-eyed at him with his mouth hanging open. "Wh-What?"

**_"You're late." _**

Yugi panicked insanely and ran to his bed, tripping over all the clothes on the floor. "AH!" He fell, face first to the ground and groaned while cursing himself.

Yami watched him with his eyebrows lifted.

The puny sixteen year old grabbed his shoes and hurriedly slipped them onto his feet, struggling as he fell on his back. "URGH! STUPID SHOE!"

Yami stood with his hand caressing his Millennium Puzzle. **_"We should really get going." _**

"Can't you see that's what I'm tryin' to do?" Yugi mumbled angrily as he struggled to fit his foot into the shoe.

The spiritcocked his head as he looked at his partnerwith pity.

Mr.Motou was busy reading the newspaper at the cashier. His reading was suddenly interrupted when he heard his grandson clumsily running and half way tumbling down the stairs. He fell out from the staircase while trying to still fit his right shoe on.

"Hey there, Yugi." His grandfather smiled. "I was wondering if you would—hey where ya' goin'?"

Yugi shot right past him. "SorrygrandpabutI'mreallylatetomeetupwith Julietsobye! See you later!" he muttered fast and ran out the door, leaving his Grandpa rapidly blinking in utter confusion.

The short spiky haired boy was on his way down a crowed street, fussing to his mind. **_'I'm late! I'm late! Why am I always late? She'll probably hate me forever!' _**

He ran until he nearly tripped overa little six year old girl on his path way.

"HEY!" shepouted. "Can you try and not, like, squish me short stuff!" she frowned angrily at him with her hands on her hips as if she was some teenager.

"Um, s-sorry!" Yugi stammered as he came to the stop light. It was on "green" so he had to wait to cross the busy street.

**……**

**……**

**……**

**…….**

**……………**

Yugi felt like he wanted to pull out his hair. "URGH!" he gritted his teeth as the light didn't change. When he opened his eyes to see the road again, he saw a little girl across the street, staring expressionlessly at him.

Heblinked as he looked more closely.

Her skin was a dark brown, her curly long hair was a pale blue, and her eyes were a drained violent…containing grieve and torture. A painful and aching sorrow that could tear anyone's soul away.

The white gown and gold necklace she wore looked like something from Millennia ago. Her head wastilted to the side, and her eyes were on him, never leaving him, but haunting him. For some reason, the way she appeared to be,she seemed as if she had been roaming the midst of a graveyard for years, letting her face mold like the dead bodies itself.

Yugi felt his own face turn pale, getting a dark vibe from this girl.

A large truck passed between them, and after it passed by she was no longer there.

He quickly felt like he was in some type of bad horror movie. Yugi had just noticed Yami's faint ghostly spirit beside him, with wide shot eyes looking into the direction of which the girl stood.

_"Pharaoh…are you alright?"_

Yami turned his attention to Yugi with his amethyst eyes holding a fear and confusion. **_"...Didn't that girl…seem utterly familiar to you, Yugi?" _**

He shook his head. _"Um-Hm. Why do you ask?"_

The Pharaoh narrowed his eyes and then looked down to his Millennium Puzzle with his face a solemn, distant thought. He abandoned Yugi's question and continued to stare at his Millennium item in an extreme determination to jog his memory of something, or someone…resembling that little girl. **_'I know I've seen her…but where?' _**

_"Yami?"_ Yugi gave him a worried face.

Yami looked down to him with an emotionless look. **_"It's fine, Yugi." _**

Yugi frowned at him. _"Alright spill it."_

**_"Spill what? I am perfectly well." _**

_"There's something on your mind, and you're not telling me."_

**_"Really, it's nothing you need to worry over." _**

Yugi shrugged at his alter ego. _"I know you're lying, but we really need to get going anyway…or we'll be even later."_

**BEACH SIDE WALK **

She sat lonely on a bench next to the beach side walk, staring out to the deep ocean waves with the light winds blowing along with her incredibly long blonde hair, like some type of lone enchantress sitting under the sun. The blueness of the ocean waters reflected against her sapphire eyes.

Juliet flattened them with a depressing sigh, "Hm." She looked sadly out to the dark depths of the seas floating against the sunset. "I hope Yugi gets here before the sun sets. He'll miss it…" she whispered lightly to herself and leaned back against the bench seat. Juliet's eyes gazed up at the pinkish orange skies. The sea's salty wind blew through the detail of her bangs. "…Please get here, Yugi…"

The spirit within the Millennium Bracelet stood vaguely next to Juliet Kenya. She stared into the skies above the ocean with her eyes flat and focused. **_"…I think I saw _**_her** again…"**_

Juliet shifted her head. _"Saw who?"_

**_"I had a vision of someone…but I don't know if it's that's _**_witch** or not." **_

_"Yahshi, you're speaking in riddles."_

The queen of Egypt lowered her head and held her elbows. **_"I fear that a certain enemy has come back to destroy us. But I'm not sure…" _**

Juliet tilted her head in confusion. _"What are you talking about?"_

"JULIE!"

She turned her head to see Yugi standing there in rapid pants. The pretty girl smiled widely and stood up. "YUGI!" She ran up to him as he struggled to stand up straight. Juliet threw her arms around Yugi with her face exhilarated to see him.

"I—" Yugi was cut off by her quickly pressing her warm lips against his in a passionate kiss.

Yugi stared widely at their very close caressed lips, as she leaned in more, making his face turn redder. After a surprised and alerted second he soon gave into the sweet trance of it. That's when it felt like all time had stopped…just for them…

Juliet parted slowly and gazed into his amethyst eyes with bliss. "I thought you'd never make it…" she told me in a low tone as she inched closer.

Yugi's eyes drooped as his lips curved into a half smile. He stared into Juliet's breath taking sapphire eyes with a wobbly daze from the long lasting kiss. "…I…you…told come…" he said out of order still in the daze.

Juliet giggled warmly and kissed his cheek, making him flush red in the face. "But I'm glad you did make it. Because this is the best part of the day for me…"

He snapped out of the daze and looked into her face normally but still turning red. "How come?"

"Because I get to see your gentle face…and spend this day being with just you, Yugi…" she said with tender feeling.

Yugi gave her a very shy smile with his cheeks full of a deeper blush. Even if they were finally together, as in a couple, he still acted shy and extremely lovesick around her.

The spirits of the Queen and King of Egypt stood close to each other in their own importance of a talk.

Yahshi looked down to her faintly clear feet with her beautiful brown eyes full of concern. _"There's something going on…something impure and I can't figure out what it is…"_

Yami stared out to sea with his eyes narrowed in deep thought. _"I know…I feel it too. But I don't think it's just her that haunts the city once more."_

Yahshi raised her head to see his stern face, facing the other side of the world surrounded by water. She felt her heart become feeble, seeing the look in his enchanting eyes. The sunlight looked so beautiful glistening against the light in those hard amethyst jeweled orbs, looking so perfect, and so soul-capturing, for just a minute she tried to catch her breath.

Yami continued on as he stared down at her, almost like he was staring directly into her soul. _"There's something else out there, stronger than the power we know."_

_"Y-You told me about it before…_" she spoke breathlessly. _"You said you felt the dark energy, two days ago."_ His queen could feel a terror run through her. _"Oh Pharaoh…all this that's happening, repeating, has got me….so scared…"_

He finally smiled lightly, melting away the thick shield and revealing the care in his heart for her. Yami slowly caressed her cheek with his hand.

She stared into his amazing eyes full of a deep love and eased her shoulders downward more with her face, "awestruck" or rather making her heart get caught up in a wild fire hard to escape.

He gave her a full smile and wrapped his arms under her waist. His eyes softened gently in a way he's never shown to anyone. _"You know I would never let anything happen to you."_

Yahshi rested her hands on his chest fiddling with her fingers a little. _"I know but I…I'm not worried about me. I'm worried about you."_ She struggled to hold back unshed tears. _"What if…they try to steal you from me, again? What if I lose you? There are people out there…who want what you have; the power of the Gods of Egypt. They will do anything to get it…even if they have to terminate you forever, dead or alive._ _With great power comes great responsibility, Pharaoh."_ She gazed back up to look into his strong yet elegant face again. That great power, the deepness of it, was concealed within his imprisoning eyes. _"I can't lose you to them…"_

Yami shook his head, still smiling. He pressed her to his chest with his eyes closed. Pinkness marked her across the face. _"You won't lose me_. _I'll always be here for you. Likeyour faithful guaridan."_ His hand ran through the side of her hair, scattering the blonde strands between his fingers. _"Can this be another promise I will keep for you?"_

Yahshi clutched his shirt feeling a dreamy safety. _"No…please don't. No more promises. You remember what happened last time…you ended up sacrificing more than you should have…don't promise anything anymore."_

He smirked slightly. _"But that's already something I can't promise…"_

She finally broke out a watery smile, and holding him closer. **_'I just hope whatever this strange power is…will stay away from us for the time being…' _**

Her wish wasn't going to come true, of course. What would be the thrill of this new threat if it did?

In the naked shadows in between a narrow space, something stirred and menacingly growled sloppily. A bit of movement relaxed itself in the small space between the buildings as it watched the dwelling spirits and Millennium item holders.

**_"Tonight is the start of the war…" _**a deep and terrible voice echoed through the alley path, paralyzing the air. **_"This city will be drowned under a sea of thick red. Bring them to me tonight…and steal away the Egyptian items possessed by our foes. Destroy them…kill each and every one of them…"_**

A million white fangs greedily parted with salvia dripping from the points. It backed itself up, stepping into dirty puddles, and seized a hiss. It's metal bone-like tail whipped and clashed like iron against the brick walls of the alley way as it lurked through it, with ten other shadowed creatures following close behind.

The same frail, blue haired girl that had been appearing everywhere lately, sat behind the wall, with her violent dead eyes distant and aware of what was going on. _"…They'll never succeed. I couldn't, so how can they?" _

_Urgh, that kinda sucked, since I know if some of you who haven't read the first story won't get it. And it was bad for a start huh? Well I am supposed to be keeping you hanging_.


	3. Skating on Air

**_Skating on Air_**

The sun was on the verge of setting over the edge of the earth. It was only half way over seas but was still quite visible.

"Come on, Yugi!" Juliet had proceeded to take Yugi onto the sand to sit closer under the warm sunset. "It'll be fun!" she pulled him towards the beach as she ran on the sand with him.

Yugi struggled to keep up with her as he tripped a few times in the sand slopes. "Hey! W-Wait! I can't run that fast!"

She looked back and smiled at him, mostly a smile she hadn't given in 9 years through her abusive life. "Hurry or we'll miss it!"

He just couldn't help but turn a little pink in sight of her smile.

They stopped before the slope, close ranged near the orange and dim sun. Juliet smiled widely in awe as she looked over the tall waters. The sunlight hit against their faces, reflecting its color. Yugi also broke out a smile, and stood closer to his Juliet while gripping her hand tighter.

The winds whispered through her hair as it flew lightly along with it. A few sparkles from the sun rays glimmering in the light in her sapphire eyes. "…Beautiful isn't it…?"

"Definitely." He looked at her as she looked at him.

Juliet smiled again and drew closer to him to where their sides touched. She stared into his eyes for a long moment. Something in his eyes captured her heart and wouldn't let go, with just that nothing mattered and everything felt complete and right in her life. Her lovely eyes were in an overwhelmed disbelief of joy to be with Yugi this way…together…as an item. The sweet girl gently eased her head on his shoulder with a relaxed and silent sign.

Yugi blinked twice, almost forgetting they were an actual couple now. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her head lightly.

A few seagulls flew over their heads, echoing squawks to the sunset.

The lovely, orange circle of heat set over the waters, giving the two lovebirds the last touch of a warm bathes.

Juliet held him tighter to her and closed her eyes, so happy to be here so close to him…never wanting to leave the sound of his rapid heart beats.

**Early** **Nightfall **

Surprisingly people were still on the streets set down the side of the beach busily wandering around the shops.

There was one place Juliet had attempted to take Yugi for the closing of their date.

"Where is this place again, Julie?" Yugi questioned as he walked with his hands in his pockets.

They were on their way to a certain place down the nowhere near empty beach road.

Juliet smiled lovingly at him for a small moment making him glance at her and then blush slightly. "It's just a few shops down from here."

He looked up ahead, seeing the place she was talking about. It was a rounded wall building with a large roof window to see the high stars. "Skate land…" Yugi read the glowing red letters on the black board sign.

(A/N: I just went here today and I wanted to put Yugi and Juliet in the position I was in. It's really fun.)

They walked up toward the entrance, meeting the sluggish looking man in the booth, paid to get in and walked into the entrance of this huge place.

The place was black with red, green, blue and yellow lights changing the color of the room like a huge club/party. There was music on, "Let's Get it Started" filling the whole room.

Teenaged couples and younger children were on the skating ring, skating round it like professionals on ice, even if the floor was wood.

Yugi stared wide-eyed at the ring, watching all the skaters skating fast in one direction. "They're so good for average kids."

Juliet looked to the table where people were allowed to borrow skates. "Would you like to try, Yugi?"

He spun his head around to her with huge and scared eyes. "I-I've never skated here before…"

"It's like regular skating. It's easy to pull off if you give it a try."

"I haven't done much 'regular' skating in my life lately."

She grabbed hold of his hand gently, sending a signal of great warmth up his arm. "If I haven't forgotten how, I'll help you along the way, Yugi. Don't worry it'll be fun." Juliet searched the depths of his amethyst orbs and smiled. "What do you say? Wanna give it a go?"

Yugi nodded lightly as he smiled back, feeling confident but once they got their roller blades fitted his confidence was lost in fear. "I don't think I can do this…"

Juliet fastened her roller blades and giggled at him. "Oh Yugi! Don't be such a scared-e-cat! You'll be fine." She stood up, wobbly at first on her roller blades and almost falling but she quickly caught herself. "C'mon!" she turned to Yugi. "Let's go!"

He groaned in frustration and stood up, extremely wobbly and throwing his arms around to keep balance.

Juliet caught him before he fell and laughed softly. "Careful! Try and control your balance. Here, take my hand." She slipped her hand down into his and led him toward the ring.

Yugi swallowed all his nervousness as he struggled to not fall over which he almost did five times.

They slowly moved out to the ring, with the lights turning the room to its normal color.

Juliet held both of his hands as she skated backwards, leading him slowly. "Sway your feet to the side, and push yourself off by force." She stared into his nervous eyes and smiled lightly, melting away most of his fear. "Remember not to lean into by your back or you'll fall. Lean more forward."

Yugi tried to do most of what she said but was still off balance of skating properly. He was getting the hang of it at first but suddenly lost it and fell backwards on the hard floor. He gritted his teeth and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yugi!" Juliet skated over to him. "Are you okay?"

"I-I told you I couldn't do it!" he mumbled, trying to stand up but fell back down. "AH! I quit!"

She bent down and tilted her head with a small smile. "You're giving up too fast. Falling is the most important part of any type of skating. Even if it hurts sometimes, you have to get back up no matter how hard you fall. That's exactly how you handle life…" Juliet reached out her hand for Yugi to take it. "You can't quit now…"

He shook his head anyway. "I'm not changing my mind! I quit, okay?"

Juliet softened her eyes and bent down lower to him, with her beautiful eyes locked on his. "…Please, Yugi? Do this…just for me?"

That, on the other hand, changed his mind. This gaze she gave him was so hypnotizing, so lovingly he couldn't help but fall in love again…

Yugi smiled love sickly, and gentled his violent orbs. "Fine…I'll try."

Juliet pulled him up and started teaching him again, while everyone else on the skating ring stared at them as they went by.

"One, two, three…one, two, three." Juliet held his hands. "That's it. You're doing great!"

Yugi looked down at his feet but felt wobbly and unstable, soon being to panic while Juliet noticed.

"Don't look down. Just look directly into my eyes, Yugi."

He did as told and stared only into her sapphire orbs. He felt a bit more focused, but only paying attention to the glow in her brilliant eyes.

Juliet smiled sweetly at him and for those few magical moments time had stopped. Her soothing giggles reach his ears as they shared the locked gaze. He didn't know it, but he was skating naturally.

She let go of his hands and let him on his own.

"H-Hey!" Yugi panicked once more. "Don't leave me stranded!"

"Try it on your own now!"

" NO WAY!" Yugi held her arms and gulped. "Can we just do that whole—look directly into my eyes—thing again?"

Juliet laughed at him and skated away from his reach. "You can do this on your own, Yugi! Believe in yourself!"

He tried to shallow his pride and get down to business. He skated shakily near the wall as the DJ played, "Jay-Z's 'Numb'". He skated with the music of it. The rhythm sort of helped out.

(A/N: Hey, it helped me out!)

Yugi formed an excited smile. "Hey! I'm actually doing it!"

Juliet skated along side him. "See! I told you, you'd get the hang of it!"

Yugi turned his eyes to her, seeing her looking directly into his. He stared spellbound into her face for a long moment, just rolling down the skating ring without really moving his legs. Out of anything else that was going on, Yugi could feel himself float in the distant magnificent rays of light in her eyes.

Juliet smiled and skated ahead of him, with his eyes never losing contact of the beautiful delicates of her face. "…Huh…" suddenly without expectance his foot slipped high in the air, making him fall on his back once more. "AH!"

Another song played, in a different category from all the fast dance music they've been playing.

The female DJ announced the song. "This is for all you couples out here tonight, 'Selena's 'Dreaming of You'." She played the opening music for the couples' song.

Yugi and Juliet looked around the room as the lights shaded down into a pale blue.

The skating ring was cleared for the couples instead.

The song played, Selena's voice came through the surrounding speakers:

_/ Late at night when all the world was sleeping _

_I stay up and think of you _

_And I wish on a star that somewhere you are thinking of me too/ _

Juliet smiled and pushed herself off on one foot down the skating ring as Yugi watched her in "awe."

_/Cuz I'm dreamin' of you tonight _

_Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight _

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be _

_Here in my room dreaming about you and me/ _

She smoothly glided across the floor on one foot. Her magical eyes looked to Yugi in the corner of her eye that was half shut.

_/Wonder if you ever see me _

_And I wonder if you know I'm there _

_Am I there? _

_Am I? _

_If you look in my eyes, would you see what's inside? _

_Would you even care/ _

Juliet took huge sways to the side like a graceful ice skater. She twirled on the roller blades and began to skate backwards with her long hair flowing through the small winds.

_/I just wanna hold you close _

_But so far, all I have are dreams of you _

_So I wait for the day, with courage to say how much I love you _

_Yes I do/ _

Her eyes gleamed in the moonlight from the ceiling window.

Yugi lost himself in her elegant skating. "She's amazing…" he whispered to himself.

_/Cuz I'm dreamin' of you tonight _

_Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight _

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be _

_Here in my room dreaming about you and me _

_I can't stop dreaming of you _

_I can't stop dreamin' _

_I can't stop dreaming of you/ _

Juliet skated over to him, and put her hand in his, guiding him on his roller blades. She skated backwards, smiling at him lovingly with their hands locked and it seemed like it was only them two on the ring, _skating on air_. Surprisingly Yugi was skating perfectly with her, maybe only because of the spell she put upon his heart.

_/Late at night when all the world was sleeping _

_I stay up and think of you _

_And I still can't believe, you came up to me and said, "I love you" _

_I love you too _

_Now I'm dreamin' with you tonight _

_Till tomorrow and for all of my life _

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_

_Here in my room dreaming of you in my sleep_

_Dreaming…of you _

_And I'm dreamin' with you tonight _

_Till tomorrow and for all of my life _

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be _

_Here in my room dreaming of you in my sleep _

_In my sleep… _

_In my sleep… _

_…Dreaming…/ _

The song closed, for another song opening and the lights came back to a normal color.

Juliet and Yugi skated over to the rails against the wall, with Yugi still struggling, not fully getting the skating technique.

He held his arms firmly around the rail and looked across to Juliet but gave a perplexed face. "Julie?"

"Yes?"

"…When did you learn how to skate like that? You were like a swan on ice…"

Juliet glanced at him shyly and then gentled her eyes with a smile as she looked down, tapping the front of her roller blade's toe on the white floor. "…My mother…" she struggled. "…Sh-She use to teach me when I was young. I had gotten better over those few years, and the one time I finally learned the right away how to fully skate…she got sick and…" her eyes flattened more in an unadjusted feeling. "…Well, you know…"

Yugi's eyes followed hers as they looked away from him. "…You still have her with you, though. So you haven't really lost her. She's still in your heart."

Juliet finally broke a sad smile. "You're right. When I skate, roller blading or ice skating, I skate with her spirit in mine…and that's how I feel her there."

They moved over to the benches while Yugi nearly tripped himself, twice.

He sat easily on the bench and sighed, and for a moment all was not a sound but the sound of silence in the air.

"Hey! I got it!" Yugi broke the quiet air excitedly.

Juliet tilted her head with her beautiful hair sliding off her shoulder and suspending in the air. "What are you talking about?"

"This would be great for Yami to try this as a new experience. He's never done this before…"

"So you want Yahshi and Yami to have a little fun…in a place they've never seen or been at?" Juliet secretly chuckled at the idea. "They'd make a fool out of themselves, Yugi. Are you sure?"

Yugi's hand held his Millennium Puzzle in place. "Nothing wrong with trying something new, right?"

"I guess not."

He grinned down at the pyramid shaped necklace. "Ready or not Pharaoh, here you come."

Both Millennium items glowed tensely and replaced souls with two ancient and surely not modern aged teens.

Yami/Atemu (A/N: I know his name is Atemu but Yahshi's already begun to call him "Yami" so should I really change it? Can I please just call him Yami? I like it better!) blinked with his eyes huge, and looked around blankly. "Wait a second…this isn't a dueling arena. What just happened?" He observed all the different lights and music…feeling like he really didn't below in such a place.

"It's the skating park, remember?"

He turned his head to see his Yahshi looking around just as surprised as him. Her eyes directed to him worriedly. "They must have switched us…unexpectedly"

Yami cocked his head and quickly found a pair of roller blades fastened around his feet that drew his interest.

Yugi's spirit floated along beside his alter ego. _"Why don't you try it out, Pharaoh?" _

Yami lifted his foot to take a greater look at the skates. "But I've never skated before…I don't even know how to begin."

_"Maybe Yahshi can show you the way?" _

Yami looked at her, but she just shook her head.

"I'm in your position, Pharaoh."

Yugi scratched his cheek with one finger and laughed nervously. _"Just…go out there and have fun. Learn the ways of the modern life activities."_ His small form faded with a smile. _"You'll be fine, I promise." _

The "ancient" Pharaoh stared at the skating ring with an uncomfortable face. "Must I do this?"

Yahshi slipped her fingers between his and gazed up at him as he gazed down at her. His troubles eased their distress…

Her wonderful smile erased all of that stress. "Let us just try it, to have some 'fun'. It's nice to try new things you've never done before. It makes life adventurous." His lovely queen tried to stand up on her roller skates, feeling the wobbly unbalance in her legs and nearly falling, but regained it back with her arms. "Come on, Yami." She smiled at him. "Let's skate!"

Yami really wanted nothing to do with skating. It wasn't one of his interests at all, but to do something new would be interesting. He hesitated as he stared at the skating park. Yami stood up slowly but his roller blades instantly rolled off the floor, making him strain to keep them on the ground. He panicked worse than Yugi had on his first try and fell on his rear.

Yahshi stood on her skates and giggled at him. "Oh, that was smooth." She said under laughs.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You have nothing to tease of if you can't do any better than I have!" He tried to stand up but was drawn back to the ground. "AH! This is hopeless!"

Yahshi bent down and helped him up, surprisingly controlling her balance, unlike her close counterpart. "Isn't your best game is it?" She led him to the ring, not doing so great herself. She fell on the rail, accidentally abandoning Yami's hand, who wiggled himself out to the shaking ring, sweat dropping furiously. "H-Hey! Whoa! S-Someone help me here! I-I can't stop!" he fell to the floor again, brutally on his side.

Yahshi gasped loudly. "Pharaoh!" she skated out to him, remembering Juliet's technique. She carefully reached him, and tried to help balance him up as he trembled to get up. "Yami! Oh, are you okay?"

Yami looked at her, who was an inch shorter and gave her a face of no pleasure. "Can we please not do this?"

"No way!" Yahshi rolled out to the group, gripping Yami's fingers with hers. "We agreed on it, Pharaoh! We can't give up now!"

He shook his head and stopped in his place. "But it's hard to master!"

She smiled anyway and skated up next to him still unstable. Her face leaned in close to his, inching between the warm heat of the lips. "Please? Just this once?"

Yami's cheeks couldn't help but flush pink even with a stern face on. He blinked twice and looked at all those people, skating perfectly making him look like a first timer, which he was.

Yahshi skated in a circled and twirled once, stopping with her arms out and smiling proudly, with Yami admiring her quick learning, until her leg slipped off balance and resulted with her falling promptly on her hind. "OW!" she whined and bit her lower lip.

Yami smiled and chuckled deeply.

Her little cheeks turned pink, as she looked so hypnotized into his influential face, falling harder than she had been before. "Aw that wasn't funny!" she rubbed her behind, still red in the face. "It really hurt!"

Yami contained his chuckle. "If you had seen your face when you fell, you'd be laughing too."

Yahshi stood up but threw her arms about, as she was about to fall.

Yami held her firmly, not falling this time, and pulled her securely close to him, with their eyes locked, never leaving. He slowly broke out a gentle smile and lovingly softened his amethyst eyes, gazing directly into her brown, detailed eyes.

She smiled shyly up at him, getting another warm feeling inside of her heart, being in her powerful Pharaoh's arms so protective and strong. Her heart was now singing like heavenly seraphs stringing a golden harp.

They drew near, nearer to the lips, until Yami suddenly slipped off his blades and brought them both down to the solid floor. "OW!"

Yahshi lay stretched over his stomach and sighed. "I think just broke a rib!"

Yami gritted his teeth in pain as he spread himself out on the ground. "Urgh! Great, I told you this was a terrible idea…"

His lover smiled pleasingly at how much fun "falling" with Yami could be. She couldn't think of anyone to fall with rather than he, even if she should be use to doing this after falling for him, day after day ever since they first met in Egypt. So, falling was her hobby when she was around Yami…the greatest angel given to earth…

She raised herself up off him and looked into his bright violent eyes with her face over his. "Are you alright, Pharaoh?"

He stared back and smiled through all the painful falling. "…Now I am."

Yahshi slid her fingers along his smooth face and smiled blissfully. "I told you this would be fun, because falling was actually the best part."

They laughed together, now enjoying all the mistakes and claimed to be skating moves they did. It was elating…falling and failing to skate…because they did it together…

**Domino City **

The date was over, and it was time they went home to their one-singled family.

Yugi and his Juliet walked hand in hand down an empty street, walking close and never inching apart.

Yugi brushed his shoulder against hers to get her attention. "Do you want me to walk you home?—No let me rephrase that. I'm walking you home."

She laughed silently and shook her head. "Yugi, you don't have to."

"Ahhh, but I _need _to. You remember what happened last time when I let you go alone, don't you?" his smile faded and his face quickly became saddened and serious. "…I can't let that happen to you again, Julie…"

Juliet looked into his violent eyes and saw the sorrow and intense concern behind the interior. Her heart's happiness lost its rhythm. "…You shouldn't worry about me so much."

Yugi softened his eyes but didn't smile; he kept looking at her, never looking away. "What else is there to do? Once or twice you worry about the people you love, right?" he gripped her hand tighter. "I love you, Julie and I just don't want anything to happen to you, that's all…"

She smiled again…understanding he cared a great deal. "I know…I know…"

Yugi stood with her under a street light, holding her shoulders and staring into her orbs, shaded with a green/blue under the light, but nevertheless the color and deepness of the blue seas.

He moved closer to her, in a strong passion within his heart. "Something's happening…something big. And it has to do with another threat, bigger than Jahzena. It's here and it's after us. With this new darkness lurking, we can't be safe, and you can't be safe, and I won't risk your safety…I can't do that again…" he smiled sadly and moved to her face with her taking all this in. "I won't lose you, no matter what…I'd rather give my life first…"

She held her hands together against her heart, watching Yugi's lips coming in for hers.

He closed his eyes and broke through the small space between their close ranged lips, preparing for a passionate kiss.

_"…You shouldn't be here…." _

They stopped before the kiss and moved back from each other, hearing someone's small voice before them.

It was that same little blue haired girl, the little lone Egyptian girl who seemed heartless and dead inside. _"You_ _shouldn't be here."_ She repeated stiffly. _"They're watching you…they'll never stop hunting you…" _

The Millennium Puzzle and Bracelet glowed fiercely through the dark.

"Who are you?" Yugi asked uneasily as the light hummed loudly.

The small, dead looking child narrowed her violent eyes. _"It won't matter to_ _you once you're dead."_ Her voice was icy cold that split the hair like a sharp knife cutting flesh. _"I'm warning you….you shouldn't go back to your ménage …if you go home they'll be waiting for you…waiting there…waiting to slaughter, kill you and offer you to **him**." _

Juliet leaned down in front of the young girl and smiled very friendly. "Who, sweetie?" she tried to hide the trembling fear in her throat.

The eyes of this disrupted girl darkened deeply as she stared disgustedly into Juliet's eyes, imagining herself saying, **'_I've killed you once…you should of_** **_stayed dead.'_** But instead she said, _"The ones who want to see_ _you dead. That's who."_ Her eyes locked temptingly on both Millennium items. _"If you go back…they'll kill you. If you go home, they'll slaughter and sacrifice your souls…they'll be there…waiting for you…waiting to draw their claws into your skin and hear you cry, scream and beg…because no one can save you from **them.**" _

A dark form of moment sneaked under the mist like a slick black cat. Its talons scrapped the pavement with a puddle of red fluids left behind.

The small young one continued as she stared down. _"They've already started killing…sacrificing souls to power the Millennium Scepter of Horus_. _But they're after you, finally, to kill you for good this time."_ She gazed into the eye engraved into the Millennium Puzzle. _"They're here to take something I_ _could never reach…"_ her violent eyes found Yugi's. _"If you want to wake up the next day, I suggest you stay away from the dark or you won't ever wake up tomorrow….do this…if you don't want to die in your own gory river…because they're coming for you, **Pharaoh**…"_

Yugi and Juliet's eyes widened, especially Yugi's. "How do you know about the Pharaoh!"

She just smiled sweetly like another side to her. _"Because I know someone who tried to kill and_ _wished him dead for all eternality. That's how."_ She giggled like a child, saying things that should never escape a child's mouth. _"But he's not dead, no, the swine lives in you…and they want him dead, permanently, which means they'll_ _have to kill you too! So at least you won't die alone…"_ her voice was so cheerful and happy, it was disturbing.

The two stared at each other in an uncertain fear within their faces. They looked back to the girl just to see her no longer there…

"Wh-Where she go!" Yugi searched around their background, with nothing but misty darkness and sneaky growls surrounding them.

Juliet clutched his arm and nudged him. "Yugi come on! Let's get out of here!"

They made a sharp way for a brighter pathway, while Yugi looked back and saw three fast moving figures dash across the street, right behind him stirring up a growl. His eyes widened in disbelief. "…So it has begun…."

_Ah I hope you thought of it as "okay" at least! I didn't like much of it, but hopefully you did! I promise to add more action in it next chapter since that's when this mysterious girl predicts their deaths. Do you like the name of this new Millennium item? "The Millennium Scepter of Horus" a real god, the eye of Ra: Horus. My mum told me since she's an expert of Egypt. _

_But I thank everyone for reviewing me so far! THANK YOU! _

_Review and comment pretty please! And I think you know who the girl is though even if you do, you've never really known her true history._


	4. Servants of the Millennium Scepter

**_Servants of the Millennium Scepter_**

_Thanks for all your reviews! Here's the next chapter with a bit more action in it. All Egyptian words I got from a website. Thanks for the info by the way, "FreeAngel"! _

Yugi had walked Juliet to the front steps of her door, feeling relieved that nothing super-natural or absurd happened along the way of a misty aired city.

She turned to him as she stepped upon her front porch and smiled calmly. "You didn't have to walk me home you know."

Yugi shook his head. "Of course I did. With that weird girl running around and the crazy stuff she told us…I've got the feeling we should be more cautious now more than ever."

Juliet's eyes drifted downward, flattening in a heart shattering sadness. "I know…it's frightening to know that it's all started again." She held her elbows and looked to Yugi with great worry. "Yugi…she said they want to destroy the Pharaoh…and to do that…they'd have to…" she bit her lip with a struggle. "To do away with you. Aren't you afraid that this new evil could be after you without you knowing it?" her voice cracked as she looked down deeply. "There's no telling what will happen or when they'll strike."

Yugi smiled softly and looked into her saddened face gently, with her eyes finally locking onto his, making that pain slightly go away. "Don't worry. I'll be fine…I promise." He gave her a playful smile and lifted the chain with the daggling Millennium pyramid. "I've got this remember? So I'm not completely defenseless."

Juliet eased her eyebrows and leaned closer. "But what if—"

"Don't think like that." Yugi interrupted patiently as she moved back into her original position. His hand held her shoulder as he inched even closer. "I've gotten my way out of some pretty tough spots before and I think I can get out of this one. Don't you worry about what will happen to me. I'll do just fine, okay?"

Her marine blue eyes signaled she wasn't convinced.

Yugi's fingers ran through the strands of her long hair. "I'm not going to leave you, Julie." He swore sincerely with his heart but his smile quickly returned to playfulness. "Pinky swear?"

Juliet stared at his risen pinky in confusion and hesitated. "…Pink swear…"

They locked pinkies while Yugi laughed and Juliet finally let her imprisoned smile free from the chains of her sorrowful cell.

After a second they stared up at each other, letting their smiles fade in the trance. Yugi caressed the side of her chin/jaw with his fingers and closed in for a goodnight kiss. They pressed their lips against one another's, never dissevering, just locked and impassioned for almost all time was stopping just for this sweet kiss.

The Pharaoh's and his queen's spirits embraced each other closely with no gaps or a chance of letting go.

Yahshi's eyes flattened as she buried her head into his chest, whispering a few light words. _"...You better be careful out there, Yami…"_ it was like her voice ached with something she was predicting to happen to him, which she shouldn't. Some little noticing tears raced speedily down her vague face.

Yami rested his hand on top of her hand and smiled with his eyes shut in pure gentleness. "I told you not to cry for me anymore…" his amethyst glows opened slightly to look down into that breath taking goddess of a queen in his arms. "It'll be alright…I'll be alright." He smiled most lovingly in thought of how he was actually holding a queen of heaven.

No, she was more than a queen, she was the goddess of all Egypt, but whatever her name she stood for all the same—love, beauty and every kind of perfection.

His Queen Yahshi clutched him a bit tighter, squeezing him closer, not wanting him to go now. A million little tears glistened as they tumbled down her cheeks. She feared what would happen if Yami/Atemu were to go, and walk straight into _their _hands forever…

Yami's sweet smile faded, as he pulled back, releasing her.

She gasped in slight shock but regained it, and stared into his solemn yet also sad face.

Yami slowly forced his smile back on and eased his shoulders down. _"We'll get through this, just like you once told me. Give hope a fighting chance this time, my Yahshi."_ His lips made gentle contact with her forehead as he disappeared from her sight.

Yahshi's heart broke in two as she lowered her head and faded away herself.

Yugi said his goodnight to his girlfriend—how proud was he to call her his girlfriend—and headed down the streets with his guard up.

**Roof top **

_"Kill, kill, my little **demon** how you taste the blood so far_

_Up upon the roof so high, like a **demon** in the sky. _

_Kill, kill my little **demon** how you make the pain trail on_

_Make them scream _

_Make them cry_

_Make them bleed and make them die_

_Kill, kill my little **demon** how you kill under the stars"_

(A/N: It's my new version in scary form of, "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" just to make this creepy. I know its stupid but I had to and yes I am evil. MUHAHA!)

The dark servant of the night lowered its head to see its prey clearly. Its throat menacingly let out a hungry growl as its black and vine whip shaped tongue licked along its million-toothed mouth. It stared at the girl under him, seeing only her figure glowing in white with its sense of zero-eye sight relying on darkness to see.

Its claws clutched and crumbled the point of the roof's edge as it leaned over more, spreading it's extremely humongous bat-like wings opening in front of the dim moon. It dashed from the roof top in a mission to kill a certain little girl who possessed a Millennium item, their master wanted.

**Domino**** City**

The small blue-haired Egyptian girl walked steadily down the purposely emptied street of a near deserted city. She looked at the side walks, seeing people through the mist, laid out on their backs or chests, skin pale like the dead.

Just a little red blood, with unusually shiny fragments within it, streamed down the sidewalk cracks under the citizens' hearts.

The small girl's now blazing red eyes met another tiny three-year-old girl, with pink-tails and an orange dress…whose back was leaning against a pole with her eyes dilated and lifeless. Four distant, wide lines marked across her chest, with vibrating red shiny fragments within the lines…like a…dimension.

The Egyptian girl smiled a friendly one. _"Oh how I wish it was me who could have made them suffer…to have killed them all, rid them of their_ _souls like now."_ She grinned at the dead bodies of soulless women, men and children of every age. _"I could have seen them cry, scream, plead and see_ _them sob in misery just for me."_ She skipped happily and sang, _"I could have destroyed them all! Ring their necks, stab their little hearts, and kill their souls…but then they had to ruin it…" _

She skipped up next to a small four month old baby who was spread out on the floor covered in gory fluids of red from a dead soul, running down its mouth, scattered on its body, and its chubby arms. The white blanket it fell out of was soaked in a leaking blood. The infant had four huge stripped lines across its chest like the others, but these lines were never bleeding they were just a red and shiny fragments like another dimension of someone's torn soul.

The frail girl smiled as she leaned over it. _"Yes, I wish it was me who took all their souls away…and left them to lifeless with no soul like this. I wanted to kill all_ _these arrogant people so badly…"_ she spun her head around to hear a few screams and slaughters or so, and grinned. _"So they're here still." _

**Game shop Block **

Yugi's head shrank down into his shoulders in uncomfortable fear running up and down his spine.

He could hear the moans, the growls, the stirring roars all around him, like they were watching and stalking him home in the blinding darkness.

His eyes looked ahead of him just to see black, nothing else but black. Yugi bit his lip, not knowing what to do. His Millennium Puzzle quickly stared to flash an out burst of light were he stood, revealing seventy metal alien-shaped heads shifting their faces from the light, all directed around him. The light lessened and the sight of the demonic creatures soon faded.

**_"Let me take control, Yugi. This area is too dangerous."_** The Pharaoh in his puzzle demanded for safety.

Yugi stared at his alter ego and nodded with a cheerful tone, probably a sigh of relief, "Okay!"

His Millennium item took on a bright surrounding light that replaced their spirits.

Yami opened his eyes and searched his background of darkness just to here those same creepy noises as before. His Millennium Puzzle shined like the sun to guide his path as he walked coolly down the pathway.

The sneaky, 100 times bigger than him, creatures followed in shadows behind him, closely lurking out of the light from his Millennium Puzzle.

Yami spun around in alert, hearing their clanking metal talons follow. As soon as his Millennium Puzzle's light shifted with his direction all of those demons fled out of the light's shine with fearful cries.

The Pharaoh gritted his teeth and made a quick dash down the path with the demons chasing him even faster.

**Game Shop**

After the chase, Yugi switched back and stood behind the door of his game shop panting and wiping sweat from his forehead. "WHEW! That was close…"

He looked about to see where his grandpa might be. "Grandpa? Hey grandpa! I'm back!" no sign of his grandfather which worried Yugi, but a thought hit him. "It is ten o'clock, way past his regular bed time schedule, so maybe he's resting now."

Yugi went upstairs to his gramp's room just to be assured. He opened the creaky door and stared at the side of the bed. There he saw his grandpa in a night cap and pajamas. He was turned on his side in peace.

Yugi smiled and closed the door…

Without Yugi knowing it before he left, the same creature from the night arose from the side of the bed, with his hidden and monstrous face in the direction of the closed door. Its lips lifted on the side of the mouth, revealing the sharp fangs (A/N: Kinda like in the movie "ALIEN") as its saliva dripped on the bed. It stretched its arms over Mr. Motou as it crawled onto the bed, breaking it, and towards the door.

Mr. Motou lay there in the broken down bed with four distant lines across his chest with red and sharply glistening moving fragments within the wide lines.

…His soul has been robbed…

**Yugi's Bedroom **

Yugi sat on his bed Indian-style with his deck's cards spread out on the sheet. He stared at each card with a doubt in his heart…

Yugi sighed and looked up, suddenly jumping up and shrieking at the sight of an unexpected visitor: the little Egyptian girl.

Her violent eyes met his cards laid out in front of her. Her finger pointed to three particular ones. _"Loyal to the Pharaoh, these three…"_ she was pointing to the three Egyptian Gods cards, Ra, Slither, and Obelisk. _"You'll need more than just these three gods to stop one god." _The girl's eyes suddenly hardened in sight of the "Heart of Love" card. She sneered and snatched it away. _"This trash will be useless."_

Yugi scowled at her. "HEY! Don't touch that!" he tried to get if back from her.

She frowned and threw the card to the floor. _"I told you it is a worthless piece of nothing but a burden." _

Yugi frowned back and reached down to retrieve the card.

The intruding girl narrowed her eyes as she watched his every move, with her violent, yet darkening eyes practically glowing. _"I warned you not to come back…I told you…they'll kill you…they've_ _already come…"_ her eyes hauntingly searched the walls of the room, as if waiting for something. _"I shouldn't be here either….he banished me from their realms…I'm supposed to be dead…but I escaped…" _

Yugi let up the look on his face and leaned closer in shock. "So who are you, and why are you here?"

_"…I'm someone you know…and someone you hate. I come here to warn you he will never stop seeking you. They will do anything to get rid of you."_ Her eyes looked into her thin legs. _"When Sa-Ra and his queen reunited, he decided to create a plot and destroy them both, by using a pawn full of nothing but hate to do it first…but the pawn failed…and now he uses Horus's Scepter to dominate the sons and daughters of the gods in Egypt…the last in the roll who still live as spirits of the kings and queens…" _

Yugi stared perplexedly at the odd looking girl and opened his mouth, about to speak, but a sound of thick, windy motion filled the room.

The little girl froze and spun her head around to the direction of the corner of the wall. Her eyes darkened blood-red and shot open in fear. _"I'm not_ _supposed to be here…."_ She whispered shakily as she crawled off the bed. _"They'll kill me if they know!"_ she squeezed herself under the bed and out of sight.

Yugi cocked his head in confusion as he glanced around his room. He did a complete double-take once his violent orbs met the sight of a creature positioned on the wall in the corner, with its head facing Yugi in alert and twisting around.

The animal or alien type of demon, had a second jaw under the first full of a million fangs for ripping apart. Two curving horn-like shapes curved around to its mouth, shaping its head. No eyes. A long neck with edgy spikes lined down its back, meeting past two huge bat wings, and down the sides of its tail. Two muscular long front and hind legs with huge and disturbing talons pierced into the wall with two small extra arms in its chest. Its appendage/tail whacked about and had a design of Egyptian hieroglyphics on the metal of the tail. A spear type pointer on the end of it, sharp and stabbing. Its body was all metal, including the eye of Horus engraved on its forehead, showing it was owned by a god.

Yugi gasped and moved back clumsily with the beast pushing itself off the wall and aiming towards Yugi.

Yugi shut his eyes tightly in gripping fear and clutched the covers with his fingers. **"YU-GI-OH!"**

The light of the Millennium Puzzle grew as the monster withdrew itself from him. The light disappeared, with a much stronger and wiser side replacing him.

Yami shot open his eyes and glared surprisingly at the hideous monstrosity that stared back at him, with him not really able to see the creature but feeling it there. Yami clenched his fists and backed away on the bed, with the demonic alien crawling nearer to him, with its sharp, metal tail whipping around fiercely. His fangs parted with its lips on the side lifting, ready for an opening attack. Its spear-shaped tail whipped, yet never leaving the direction of Yami's chest.

A few sweat drops rolled down the Pharaoh's face as the thing toyed with the torture of his heart pounding like a hammer.

Its claws strike out for Yami's chest as he barely dodged it.

**Juliet's House (bedroom) **

The lovely queen of enchantments was laid on her side on Juliet's bed, on the edge of it. The long sunshine strands of her hair, and also her braided strands in front of her ears lay over her shoulders, flowing over the bed and to the floor. Her brown eyes were down and in worry with her lips stiff and struggling to hold down sadness. **_"…I'm getting worried…"_**

"Is it about Yami?" her partner named Juliet asked gently.

**_"…Yes. I can feel a disturbance in the air and I feel a little fear running through my heart, but it belongs to him." _**

Juliet looked away with her eyes lowered. "You're both connected in a way, aren't you?"

The spirit of Yahshi clasped her hands together, at the height of her chin with her brown eyes closed; she was doing a small prayer. _"Ra-Hoor-Khuit, Hoor-par-kraat. _("Horus and Ra be praised")_." _Her lips mouthed to her spoken words_, "Oh Ra netjer-aa neb-pet _("Ra, the great God, Lord of Heaven")_…I beg of you…Protect our Sa-Ra _("Son of Ra: Pharaoh")_ from he who deceives Ra-Hoor-Khuit, _( "Ra, who is Horus of the Horizons)_ son of Isis and Osiris…and despises the controller who unifies the power enriched by gods' hearts…protect my beloved Pharaoh from their betrayal…" _

A power of gold light from her Millennium Bracelet surrounded her, as her hair detail floated among the winds of it, her eyes still closed and praying. _"Protect my beloved Sa-Ra, Isis goddess of spells/motherhood, Osiris god of the dead, Horus god of vision , Khepri god of creation, Thoum-aesh-Neith_ ("Golden Dawn, Neith")_ goddess of war, Shu god of dry winds, and Thoth god of wisdom…" _the light faded as her eyes opened. **_"…They'll shield him from the dark…for this time being." _**

Juliet turned her head to Yahshi in utter confusion of whatever the spirit just said. "What did you just do?"

The queen smiled sweetly at the younger ego. **_"…I'm praying for Yami's sake…just incase he's in danger I want to make sure he is safe and out of harm's way….it's a little prayer that only he can reach if sent from two_** **_halves of one soul…"_** her beautiful eyes glanced at her Millennium item.

"Two halves of one soul?"

**_"It means soul mates." _**

**Game shop (Yugi's bedroom) **

The monster swayed to and fro as it stared at Yami, though it was an eyeless creature.

Another one, behind the Pharaoh, crawled down the wall while Yami never noticed. Over eighteen of these things were all crawling and running slickly along the walls silently, and surrounding poor Yami.

Three servants of an evil god lunged for Yami as he stared widely at it, but a huge pair of golden sun wings shielded the Pharaoh forming a pyramid force field and blocked the demons from getting to him. They were burned by a bright light from the force field and fell to the floor twitching and burning away in steam. The others stared at the dying creatures and looked to Yami and then headed for him in anger.

**Juliet's House **

Juliet gasped in horror as the familiar demon stood in the corner of the shadows, staring at her, into her quivering soul.

She moved back against her wall, as it leaped near her. Its spear tail aimed for her head but she got out of the way.

Juliet shut her eyes and made a run for the door but her enemy rapped its metal and spiky sharp tail across her face, with a huge gash across her cheek. The sharp blow was so hard it threw her four feet brutally.

Juliet opened her eyes weakly and touched the bleeding gash on her cheek. By the time she got her eye sight back, the thing from hell was already hovered over her with its spear stabbing tail over her face. It brought its tail down and through her back and inner soul heart, with her sapphire eyes going blank and her breath coming through one last gasp.

It drew its tail from out of her non-bleeding chest, with her very faint soul daggling on the end of it. The predator looked at the human soul hanging from his spear tail and cocked his head. It looked to the lifeless body below it and reached its claws to the Millennium Bracelet.

The Egyptian importance glowed as it withdrew its talons and shrieked in third tone. Yahshi's spirit was replaced in the soulless body, with her eyes closed and also looking a bit lifeless.

Nevertheless the creature went for it again but there was an invisible shield around the girl that shocked its claws, it continued this twice until it had no use for it. The soul capturer lurked away with Juliet's soul daggling on its spear tail…and leaving Yahshi there, looking as dead as ever…

**Game shop **

The Pharaoh clenched his fists and gritted his teeth with a light of deep power circling around him from his puzzle. **"THAT'S ENOUGH!"** the power grew and brightened the room with the demons finally fleeing out of sight.

At that moment Yami could feel a jolt in his chest. He fell to his knees and hands with one hand gripping his chest and his forehead glowing the eye of Ra, off and on like an unbalance of power fading. It was a deep and powerful pierce too. His heart mourned slightly as he gritted his teeth trying to bear the sharp sting. "…What's…ah, what's going on…" his orbs went blank as all time stopped. "…Yahshi…"

_Ha! That was super long! Well you all did want me to update MORE right? I hope this was okay and I'll post soon! By the way the people aren't dead in a body system failure way, but their SOULS are dead, stolen or killed. The blood from a spirit tickled from a dead soul not a dead body. Did it make ya' sad? _


	5. Invasion

**_Invasion _**

Yami took the liberty to burst out of the game shop door and down the street with his eyes widely opened and afraid of what may have happened…

A few of those killers followed him in the lonely street, jumping from roof to roof, crawling on building to building, going unnoticed. Though there were about a thousand of these things crawls on the sides of buildings and jumping on them silently.

Yami gritted his teeth as his Millennium Puzzle glowed brightly while it bounced from side to side against his lower half. The eye of Ra (or Horus) appeared off and on, on his forehead like a dim light bulb.

**_'If something's happened to her…if they've done something…'_** his mind raged as he gritted his teeth in great hate. '**_I'll _DESTROY_ them all!'_**

Yami made a dash to Juliet's street where her house was, while not knowing a few hundred of those demons were surrounded by her home, and on top of a half eaten- roof top, as they jumped in through the torn apart roof all screeching.

The air was a killing red, literally red, like the home of Satan and his house named, "Hell". Grass was black and wilted, curling into breakable ash. Everything else was dark and dead looking…even the air was seemingly dead.

Yami's eyes widened extensively as he saw the new background decorations. His heart felt a deep anger boiling like lava.

**Juliet's Bedroom **

Three demons crawled down the walls like night crawlers, cocking their heads and threateningly hissing at the dead _sight _of Yahshi's body.

A figure in a land afar from the city, or close by it, held his scepter grippingly to his face, with his demonic eyes, yellow and flaming looking down and lowered. **_"Yes, my children…_**" he chants to his slaves of immortality. **_"…It's time to eat…" _**

The three of the human assassins turned their heads to one another and looked back down to the queen with the pale skin growing weaker. They open their second mouths, showing their ready million fangs to rip the queen apart.

**Domino**** City**

The gang of course was just in the middle of this war.

"Why did it get all dark all of dah' sudden?"

Tea, Joey, Tristan, Duke and even Ryou Bakura were all lost together in the misty darkness of their own city. They were trying to reach Yugi's place but lately have been lost for hours, never really acknowledging they were being hunted, slowly, being toyed with like a kitten playing with a live mouse till the real game begun.

"Joey, it's been dark like this for three hours!" Tristan snapped at him. "You can't now be just realizing that, can you?"

Tea's eyes rolled. "I'm not surprised."

Duke glanced at the faint buildings towered over them. "Do you think it's an eclipse or something?"

Ryou shook his head with his fingers on his chin, thinking. "I doubt it. Maybe it's some sort of city black out?"

"Could be." Tea was unsure of it and looked around again, giving a silent shriek as her brown hair stood on ends.

The guys noticed. "What's wrong, Tea?"

She gulped and pointed her finger straight ahead.

They all followed the direction of her finger and squealed like little girls.

There, in the shadows, an eyeless and surely not mammal face raised within the dark. The sides of its lips lifted high, showing the strangers its sharp curving fangs. Its second mouth opened, while the first mouth was threatening with a hiss.

The gang screamed loudly and sprinted down the street, Tea with her eyes closed, Duke running with his arms in front, Joey and Tristan speeding and Ryou on the lose with his arms thrown out behind him.

The monster skit like a cheetah chasing gazelles on a city street, gaining on them.

"Oh dea'! Oh dea'! OH DEA'!" Ryou screamed in that well-known British accent of his.

(A/N: I like Ryou's accent. It's cute and it makes him seem gentle.)

"What did I do to deserve this!" Tea cried to herself. Her foot suddenly twisted and she yelped in pain as she fell to the concert.

The guys didn't notice until five moments later, and all screamed, "TEA!"

They stopped in place. The other hunters crawling from alleys, walls and perched on roofs, were coming for them…

Joey noticed them first with eyes widening. "N-NAAAHHHHHHH!"

Five leaped for him.

Ten bolted towards Tristan, Duke and Ryou….

Tea rubbed her head and shook off the pain. A deep, killing growl ran up her spine. She froze with her hair sticking on ends again. Her face turned to see the creature's face staring down at her, with its tail waving and warning like a scorpion.

Tea screamed fearfully as the beast went in for an attack…

**Outside of Juliet's house **

Yami ran through the broken down door, with four lines across the front, which had already scraped within the wood. He cautiouslyran down the hall with his eyes on the walls, just in case one demon was watching.

"YAHSHI!" Yami's Millennium Puzzle led him to Juliet's large bedroom, with the roof half way torn through. His breath stopped short as his eyes shrank small when they met a painful sight that jabbed his heart a thousand times…

The creatures turned their attention to the motionless Pharaoh as they hang near or over Yahshi.

The other hundred, perched and crawling on the walls looked down to Yami with threatening calls, "Take another step, we'll rip your apart" is what they signaled.

One of the murderers had its second mouth inches over Yahshi's throat, with its claws gripping her and stepping on her stomach, but had paused once it saw the Pharaoh staring in agony…

Yami gritted his teeth with his eyes widely on the things, looking ready to explode and tear them apart. His voice became apart of the darkness, and apart of a hatred, that was nothing but a mere word to his harsh or cruel feelings, and the thick huskiness of his killing voice cut the air like a sharp knife. **"GET AWAY FROM HER."** He demanded with his eyes fierce and showing he wanted to kill.

The two alien-like servants backed up, confusedly, glancing at each other with little screeches, still confused and afraid of what to do. The third one was proving to Yami it was superior and was not afraid of a mortal.

Yami clenched his fists hatefully, his eyebrows pressing hard, down against his eyelids, his face marked with death glares. "I told you to **GET** **AWAY FROM HER!"** by now the other hundred fled.

The eye of Ra marked his forehead as the power of the Millennium Puzzle bursts out an uncontrollable power that knocked the creatures away like a strong tornado wind. The three were sent flying through the wall and outside, burning into ashes.

The hundred that had fled from the house and to the sky, were caught in the out burst of hatred and shrieked as they were burned by a heat from the power, greater than the sun.

The power exploded through the sky like an explosive nuclear bomb, brightening the sides of the city buildings, while the other monsters hid safely in the dark and out of light's way. The light faded away, and the world turned back to thick darkness.

But that moment of light, brightened the queen's skin to its normal tone, and brightened the sunshine in her hair…though her eyes never opened.

Yami's heart was clouded with sorrow now. He ran to Yahshi who still had her eyes closed. He came to her side and bent down to wake her. "…Yahshi…" he barely whispered.

The Pharaoh's arm slipped under her and raised her up, with her head dropping off into his chest. His trembling hand stroked her gorgeous hair with his amethyst eyes softened. Tears threatened him deeply as he tightened his eyes shut and forced them back. Yami pulled her to his chest for safety and gazed down into her sweet, peaceful yet unconscious face…how dead she looked…

**Game Shop (Yugi's Bedroom) **

The Egyptian girl, who was still lying under the bed, had the side of her head laid on the floor, her violent orbs emotionless, and her fingers twirling the carpet. _"…I told them…" _

**Juliet's Bedroom **

Yami caressed his queen's body close to him, feeling lost and dissevered from her. The surrounding light from the Millennium Bracelet shined dimly, along with the Millennium Puzzle, glowing over her body to revive her drained soul.

The sorrowful Pharaoh's eyes observed Yahshi's face as a smile was forming in her lips. Her eyes slowly fluttered open; the color of her orbs a lovely amber color, more gentle and new. Those beautiful eyes Yami always remembered gazed up to him softly but weakly. She softened them and spoke a simple word, "…Hi…"

A twinkle in Yami's violent eyes lit up his smile. The beauty of his amethyst eyes softened also as he stared lovingly down to his lover. "…Hi…" he gently told her in great warmth.

Yahshi snuggled her head into his chest with her amber, brown eyes open half way. "…Pharaoh…you're alright…"

His face marked confusion. "Of course I am…what made you think I wasn't?"

She pressed her forehead more into his chest, looking down, feeling safe in his arms. "I felt you in danger earlier…and I was afraid my savior didn't make it in time…"

Yami's eyes widened a little. "You were the one who called upon that shield to protect me from those monsters?"

Yahshi weakly raised her head to see his face, the one she was praying to see again. "…Yes."

He broke out into a soft smile again, and leaned in closer, gazing into her fascination amber-bright eyes…it contained another world, a dimension where perfection and beauty was found. "…Yahshi…"

Yugi's spirit stood next to the couples, staring starry-eyed into one another's orbs. His face was pained and scared as he looked around the beaten room. Yugi looked down to the love birds as he stood lone. "Wh-Where's Juliet…?"

Yahshi didn't answer; she looked in terror at him.

Yami's eyes showed pity when he flattened them, looking down to his queen.

"Well, where is she?" Yugi was being to panic. "What happened to Juliet!"

Yahshi met the young one's face. The answer was there, in her eyes.

Yugi's shoulder's eased while his eyes watered. "…No…no, you're lying!"

"She's gone, Yugi." Yami tore in with a strong tone. "…She's gone…They took her soul away…"

He whimpered a small noise, a sound of disbelief and a shattered heart. "…Juliet…" Yugi's wide eyes stared down, in space, in agony. He lost her. "…This can't be…no…she can't be gone…" he gritted his teeth and looked back to the two rulers of an ancient Egypt with tears set in the corner of his eyes. "WE HAVE TO GO AFTER HER!"

They didn't say a word…they just stared at him….

"WELL! C'MON! We have to help her now!"

"We can't do that, Yugi." The Pharaoh could see the pain in his partner's face, all that hopeless sorrow. "We do not know where they have taken her." He stood up, towering over Yugi's height as he left Yahshi to sit on the ground. "Ripping after them and having no clue of where they are or where they imprisoned her soul would be reckless. We can not go just yet, not until we have a plan first."

Yugi shook his head violently. "NO!" the snapping voice startled Yami only a bit. "WE HAVE TO SAVE HER _NOW_ BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE! WE CAN'T LET THEM KEEP HER SOUL! WE HAVE TO GO AFTER HER, PHARAOH!"

All his alter ego did was stare into his face without a word being spoken.

Tears rushed down Yugi's hurt face as he stared back widely.

"I know it hurts, Yugi. I know what you are feeling, but you must not let it overtake your mind. We _will_ save Juliet, I promise you that. But there is no room left for sorrow…it is meaningless now…" Yami made his words clear to the shorter boy who was now more pained than ever. But maybe the Pharaoh was right.

Yugi looked down with his face shadowed beneath his blonde bangs.

Yahshi slowly stood up, gripping Yami's arm for balance. "We have to get some information right now if we want to bring her and the other souls back."

Yami kept his eyes on the floor. "But how can we? We don't know where to start, and who can help us?"

Yahshi's amber, brown eyes lowered as they found Yami's thinking face on. "…No one will help us, Pharaoh…only one who has abandoned the other side can help us now…no one else can know the enemy well enough but their betrayer."

_"I can help…"_ a small voice echoed. _"But you must do something_ _for me, first…" _

_Hey, I liked this chapter! I feel bad for Yugi though. Yahshi/Yami so cute! My favorite couple! I wuv them! Don't you wuv them? Anyway though, I hope you all liked it! If you could see it as a movie you'd REALLY like it, cuz that's how I picture my writing as a movie in my imagination…that's how you get the feel of the creation for it. _


	6. Gods of the Sky

****

Gods of the Sky

The small girl stared at the Pharaoh intently, without moving or blinking nor feeling any emotion of any sort. Her violent eyes were pale and dead like a misty storm clouding a violent planet.

Yami's own amethyst eyes narrowed as he stood in a strong position, the serious one. His face just as hardened as ever. "What do you want?" he asked coldly.

The girl's eyes sharpened now. _"I want what you do, Sa-Ra; to see_ **_him _**_dead." _

Yahshi's amber brown eyes flattened in knowing this girl.

Yami continued on in a never changing tone of harshness. "I'll say it again." His voice became even rougher. "WHAT do you want?"

She didn't answer the question, but skipped ahead to something else. _"Can't you remember me? I'm the one who tried to kill you!" _Her voice was cheerful like child as she smiled brightly.

The bold Pharaoh took one step closer and spoke again. "…We know who you are…"

She said nothing…

"We've been sensing your power all along." His hand held his heavy gold Millennium pyramid around his neck. "…Have you come to taunt us once more?"

This time she chuckled lightly. _"And have you confronted me, just to ask me questions that have no reason, Sa-Ra? I told you what I want…and its not you. No, I know better than that now. One chance was enough…I've given up on second chances…" _

Yahshi finally took word and stepped further up beside Yami, having his facial expression of solemn attitude and short tolerance. "…You've betrayed them, haven't you, _Jahzena_?"

Jahzena's smile and all faded. Her eyes fell to sorrow. _"…No…that is not my name…" _

Yami, Yahshi and Yugi's eyes widened slightly.

Yugi spoke this time. "What do you mean?"

The one who said "Jahzena" was not her name stared down into her hands, her head rocking. She seemed to be looking at her hands. _"…**He** stole it from me. He stole my name…when I became apart of his darkness. I was only a child…scared, abused, put down to serve the Pharaoh…or Sa-Ra for all lifetime but to never be above him. And then **he** came and took advantage of my hatred, and offered me something horrible, but sounded attractive. I was tricked…tricked to live a life of immortality and become apart of what ran people insane; rage, darkness and all hatred. Even though, it was power and I wanted it! But it came with a price…to be that power and never live normally again…never happy…to live a "grudge," with only those three impure emotions…"_ she looked to the two standing feet from her. _"I wielded the strength to overthrow anyone, and he gave me the purpose to do away with your spirits forever. And then I could drown the world in death for WHAT IT DID TO ME!" _

Yahshi drew her hands against her chest in fright of the horrible rage from the girl's voice.

Yami noticed the fear, and looked to her as she looked to him. He spoke lightly. "…Don't be frightened…"

She nodded and listened to the now nameless girl's words.

_"He used me!"_ the small dead child screamed. _"He promised me satisfaction if I were to kill you both for good! But little did I know…he was testing you, by using me…the pawn to see what you both were capable of….and now he abandoned me and said he didn't need my worthless soul anymore. He tried to murder me…but I escaped, but am nothing more than a mere spirit of my newest emotion; sorrow and agony…I am the howls of a graveyard now…I live in a painful world again like I did 5,000 years ago, when no one loved me…or cared." _

Yugi quickly remembered that last part of that speech. It was Juliet's old phrase…

_"So one day, I just couldn't take it, at the age of eight, I killed myself with the blade of the royal Egyptian dagger…but **he** took upon my soul and gave me rebirth but only if I agreed…" _

Yahshi cocked her head. "Who is this man?"

The girl stared coldly back at her._ "We do not speak his name out loud…his name is to be forgotten…but now he wants us to remember…" _

**_/Flashback/ _**

_The frail girl (age nine) was covered in bruises and bleeding scars across her small body. Her white dress was torn and ripped through. She was crying…laid in the sand feeling worthless and hurt. _

_"They don't care about me…they are dead! I have no family any more…he killed them…Sa-Ra, Akunumkanon…his soldiers…they killed them…" she cried with her eyes sorely weary and remembering… _

_/Flashback/ _

**_The little girl, about five, waited in her home, built from bricks, plaster, mud, chopped straw molded and dried in the hot sun, with a cloth or long cover over the entrance for a door as so did the other Egyptian homes similar to adobes. She sat on the plastered cold floor, rocking back and forth in boredom. She stared at the walls, with geometric patterns or scenes from nature. Her eyes turned to see the small windows that let in only a little light. _**

**_This girl was the daughter of the main head consul of the Pharaoh, but she was assigned to stay in a typical villager home, where she was born and to be grown up here until her age was approximately older. Here is where she shall stay for the next few years until she was ready to seek the Pharaoh and her skills… _**

**_The girl turned her head to the exit and moaned. "When are mama and papa coming back?" _**

**_The dark skinned girl ran to the exit and removed the hanging sheet from the exit way. She peered out the side and looked around, seeing people below the steps, marketing and busy with farm working, their pyramid building, trading etc. She wasn't allowed to leave the home without permission but she worried for her parents who said they were to meet with the Pharaoh for an issue stated, minutes ago. _**

**_The small one ran out of her place and down the market and trade route pathways. "Mama! Papa!" she called for them. _**

**_Ten minutes later a woman's scream reached her tiny ears. She ran clumsily to the emptied area behind the side of a golden bricked wall. She peered over the edge and gasped at her horrified sight… _**

**_A man fell to his side with a thick wound in the head, pouring blood spilled quickly and flooded the dead body with dilated eyes. _**

**_The five year old girl yelled, "PAPA!" tears formed in her violent eyes with fear and confusion. "Noooooo….!" She looked up to see the killer while biting her bottom lip, trying to fight the tears. _**

**_There was a man, dressed in a golden armor with a sharp and threatening sword in his hands. The soldier held a woman by the wrist abusively as she yelped in pain. _**

**_"L-Let me go!" she shut her eyes with tears flowing. _**

**_The soldier threw her down to the dust as her black hair fell from her brown hood and he spat at her. "You swine! You betrayed our demands! How dare you go against he who rules for the gods of all Egypt! You and your family are a disgrace to the line of the Egyptians!" he kicked her in the stomach brutally. "You are lower than that of the lowest peasants." _**

**_The little girl watching let tears fall from her eyes, crying mournfully, "….Mama…" _**

**_The soldier raised his sword in a stabbing position over the woman. "Sa-Ra will rightful have you killed for your betrayal to him….and I shall be the one to do it…!" _**

**_The young woman's brown eyes found the terrified girl who could do nothing but watch widely. She mouthed a few words for her daughter, "Run Jahzerkadi…" _**

**_The sword broke through her ribs and through her heart…with blood struggling to come through or under her eyes as red tears… _**

_/End of flashback/ _

_Jahzerkadi cried harder and found her royal Egyptian dagger gripped in her left hand. It was a gift from the Pharaoh to her for protection, since she is now in training to be the head consul closet assistant to the Pharaoh beside the royal priests as her dead parents did. Though she hates the Pharaoh, his royalty, his superiority. _

_Every time she did something right or something kindly appreciative, Pharaoh Akunumkanon would smile and chuckled friendlily at her. She'd frown at his happy and kind face, thinking of how much she hated him more…that innocence, the face of a man who killed her family…she hated to be there in the small room or temple with him…she hated to have to do anything for him or to see him smile at her everyday while she trained to be the great consular. _

_She hates them all! _

_Jahzerkadi sat up straight and held the dagger's sharp, cutting blade above her wrist. She stared in uncertainty at it, trying to see if she should do this or not. _

_"…I have nothing to live for…I can't stand to serve him, I hate him…I want to die…" her eyes became wide as she quickly raked her wrist with the dagger blade, cutting her veins, and bleeding incessantly from the huge gash…her blood dripped from her wrist into the sand and staining it a wet bloody red. _

_The girl then put the dagger, with her right, uninjured hand, to her heart, and closed her eyes…the dagger is pushed or stabbed into her chest…she falls to the sand, stone cold body covered in her own blood…violent eyes dilated and dead… _

_A small fly flew over the dead girl's eye and landed its itchy legs on the outer eye…crawling and sniffing around the blood. _

**_/End of Flashback/ _**

_"…That's when **he** revived my soul, and gave me a choice…to die in darkness, or become it to succeed in destroying the world that turned against me and help him along with it. I wanted to kill them all…so I said yes, not knowing his true intentions. Days later I grew pale, thin with a pair of red eyes in my orbs, yet had the special ability that no moral could have. I was dead, but immortal. My first task of bloodthirsty satisfy, was to kill you…."_ The Jahzerkadi's now red eyes stared at Yami. _"The son of Akunumkanon: you, Yami…." _

Yahshi's heart yelped while Yami's heart stood calm.

_"To murder, assassinate the son of the Sa-Ra, next in line to become Sa-Ra of Egypt. I was meant to kill you at birth, and strip you of your already natural born powers of a king…until I learned of the Millennium items, and how all of these artifacts could wield one special power I could use to destroy earth. I waited for you to wield them for me once you grew mature…but then your queen trotted alon—" _

"Are you finished?" Yami interrupted impatiently. "I asked you one thing…so answer it."

Jahzerkadi's eyes were frightened and displeased, but she recovered with her own coldness. _"I came to help you…" _

Yami and Yahshi were skeptical….

Jahzerkadi's eyes narrowed hatefully. _"Do you want to save your **peasant **friend, or not?"_ her voice was brutal and careless.

(A/N: When she says "peasant" she means: considered to be ill-mannered or uneducated low person, not the farmer.)

Yami said nothing. He just narrowed his violent eyes thinner also in glaring hatred.

Yahshi stood close to her lover while shifting a little in slight fear.

_"…He tricked me and took my dreams of killing all life from me."_ Jahzera (for short) grinned wickedly at the Pharaoh and his queen. _"So you must do two things for me…in order to receive my guidance." _

"And what are these 'two things'?" Yami's chin came down more to his neck, strengthening his death glare.

_"…You must first trust me…" _

Yahshi and Yami's eyes went a bit wide as they both stepped back.

The returning bloodlust red eyes of "Jahzena" known as "Jahzerakadi" shined brightly. _"…Trust me if you want her soul back…and promise you'll do one other thing too; don't abandon his layer until you have destroyed him permanently…!" _

The two did not know how to speak their answer. They couldn't trust an enemy.

Jahzera suddenly recognized Yugi's faint spirit staring back at her. She smiled evilly again. _"What about you, Yugi? Don't you want your sweet love back? Don't you want her soul to return…?" _

Yugi's eyes feel into the sorrow of his long lost Juliet…his voice did not say anything, but his heart was sobbing.

_"If_ _you really love her…you'd accept my generous offer, wouldn't you?_ _C'mon, Yugi, do it for Juliet if you loved and cared for her fate of life or death…" _

Yami and Yahshi stared back to Yugi with confusion and eagerness.

"We can't trust her, Yugi…" Yami said to him to try and convince him.

Yugi looked completely spaced out in agony and decision making.

Yami could see the fear and burning hurt in his eyes and face. The Pharaoh deepened his expression back to solemn and turned to Jahzera. "Leave the young one out of this situation. It does not involve him."

She frowned at him. _"It is his lover who is in the middle of this, so it is his decision. Now choose what you want, Yugi." _

Yugi looked up to Yami, as the Pharaoh shook his head.

He frowned at Yami and looked back to Jahzera whose eyes widened. "…We **_will_**"—he glanced at Yami and then back—"trust you…and destroy this enemy for you."

She grinned and laughed cheerfully. _"So naïve…"_ Jahzera whispered under her breath and then spoke up to the three. _"Good decision…this will help me out superbly." _

Yami gritted his teeth as he stared at Yugi in shock and anger.

Yahshi tugged his arm to drag away his tense emotions from Yugi. Her amber, grand beauties looked into Yami's, pleading not to say anything about what was chosen. "Now tell us, Jahzerkadi, how to get to this faraway land..."

Jahzera looked in boredom at her. _"Second star to the right and straight_ _on to morning to Neverland…"_ she said in sarcasm.

Yami glared again…

Yahshi gave the girl Yami's hateful stare and gritting teeth. "Tell me where to go, right this minute!"

She said so fiercely she got Yami staring at her with his eyebrows lifted and surprised.

_"To be blunt with you, his monsters and himself dwell in a lone pyramid and temple, on a land floating above the clouds, the stretched out land like a sharp dirt, rigid needle only touching twenty feet from the ocean waters…as it is twenty-four-hundred feet from earth grounds in the sky." _she shook her head with these words,_ "But I am not so sure you know how to get to it…" _

"We will find our aware options." Yami assured.

The girl sighed in exhaustion of the endless stress. _"…I've told you what_ _you desire. Now go and renew this task for me."_ An evil face returned. _"Destroy or be destroyed my Sa-Ra and his queen…"_ Jahzera suddenly spun around with her red eyes wide and on the torn apart roof top. _"…They are here…" _

Her very body disappeared in the blink of an eye, and out of their sight.

Yami and Yahshi stared at each other in perplexity.

The queen's eyes found the torn ceiling above them and soon grew wider. Her lips mouthed to warn Yami as her eyes stayed on the non-ceiling. Her throat was dry or frozen from the fear of what she saw.

Yami stared at his love in more confusion. "What's wrong?"

Yahshi gulped down her fear…and started. "…Look, Yami…" her voice quivered.

His amethyst eyes slowly found that of what she stared at so frightened. He stepped back and gazed widely at what was there, above the torn apart ceiling, staring back down at them.

An appearance of the second-mouthed demons and eyeless faces of alien like beasts, stared hungrily down at the two beneath them drowned in surprise and scare. Every inch on the roof was covered by the creatures directing faces down to the prey and drooling out their saliva from their sharp, tearing fangs.

Three raindrops fell, as a thousand more followed. Rain showered over the creatures' metal silky skin, as they hissed and protested against each other for who would rip out the heart of the Pharaoh first, by using cruel body language to communicate violently; one snapped at the other with its first mouth as the other hissed like a huge python in defense.

The rain poured through the open or eaten away hole in the torn ceiling and onto Yahshi and Yami's faces and bodies.

The Pharaoh shielded Yahshi behind him as she clings to his arm tightly.

"…Ph-Pharaoh…" she whispered, terribly afraid with it all in her amber brown eyes. "...I'm scared..."

Yami's hardened purple eyes met Yahshi's amber ones. She felt him, stare into her soul, her heart. That warmth of something secure, something powerful, something wanted by only Yami was in his eyes, right there…he'd be here for her…

The strong-hearted Pharaoh gazed back up to the demons of what hell brought. He gritted his teeth sharply in focus on the monsters, to make sure Yahshi will not get hurt by whatever attempted move they would make. "…Don't be afraid…" his warm yet superior voice told her, to ease her fears. "I'll protect you no matter what…I swear to you…" he smiled through the situation. "You have my word…my Yahshi…"

Yahshi pressed her forehead against his back with her eyes open slightly. "…Thank you…" she closed her eyes lightly.

The first demon leaped from the ceiling roof like a leopard with his claws open and both mouths opened for an attack…

**Pyramid of the Heavens **

The alien-like servants soared through the sky like missiles and huge awkward birds of the open sky. They screeched like thin and desperately hungry dragons around the floating land of a small portion of Egypt.

Inside the chambers and open skied HUGE room roamed ten million creatures or servants, tearing and ripping each other apart, so desperate for food. They tore off one another's limbs, tails and mini arms on the chest.

Most scattered in the air on wings and collided into one another.

One rapped their extremely long and sharp talons across its kind's chest, ripping them through it and tearing the other monster into two separate parts, as yellow-vomit colored blood flew in the air and onto the murderer, burning the killer to death.

It was a war from starvation for they had to feast on each other to survive and not grow weaker.

**"HALT MY CHILDREN!"** a deep and rarely powerful voice echoed through the entire sky from the center stage of the temple, drawing the flying creatures to a perch on the edge of the open skied Egyptian palace.

Every monster did as told and stopped in mid battle and straightened themselves on the lower leveled ground from the higher hundred stepped stage.

The controller glanced to every face of his creations and smiled unpleasantly. He held his arms up with the Millennium Scepter of Horus in one hand. Its long handle that stretched two feet with a sharp knife sticking out of the end, and the eye of Ra engraved within the spear like shape of the scepter. The eye glowed brilliantly.

**"MY CHILDREN! WAR IS UPON US!"** his voice rampaged through the land like a strong emperor. **"TO KILL THE SA-RA AND HIS QUEEN OF EGYPT IS OUR MAIN INTENTIONS FOR THIS WAR OF THE NEW MILLENNIA! WE MUST RIP THEM OF THEIR SOULS, THEIR POWER, AND THEIR SUPERIORITY! THESE MORALS HAVE HAD THEIR TIME AS THE KING AND QUEEN OF EGYPT! IT IS **_OUR_** TIME TO BANISH THEM FROM **_EVER _**COMING BACK! THEY MUST DIE IN DISGRACE AND SHAME! THEY MUST SUFFER WHILE THE SMALL SURVIVORS RODE IN BLOOD UP TO THEIR FEEBLE KNEES THROUGHOUT THIS EARTH! THE BLUE OCEANS WILL TURN TO RED!" **

The creatures screeched and roared, and became active

**"WE MUST DESTROY THEM ALL!" **

The creatures took flight and swarmed the air like a swarm of over a million bees.

**"BUT FIRST WE MUST CAPTURE THE SOUL OF THE PHARAOH'S COUNTERPART THAT GOES BY THE NAME OF, 'YUGI'!" **

More came from all directions, adding 500,0000 more to the swarm in the sky, soaring down like many missiles, screeching and screaming as they all rocketed earthward, folding their wings in.

The controller, the god, held his scepter tightly and shut his eyes. **_"…Soon my, Nefertiti_** (Egyptian name for a well-known queen of Egypt) **_your power will be needed…" _**

Under the grounds of the pyramid, temple and open palace was a sleeping creature, huge, with a large shaped long head, with Egyptian hieroglyphics imprinted on the long shaped head. (Similar to queen alien in "ALIENS" movies) Two large horns curved around from the sides of the head and close to its mouth, with its second mouth beneath the first, and its third mouth larger jawed than the other two. It had four long stretched legs, thick and metal. Its tail or two tails, were marked with the Egyptian writing of the kings and queens in all of Egypt, but at the very ends of them were sword like sharp objects, used for stabbing and poisoning. Its back had two sets of dragon wings…

Its long neck rose wearily from its slumber. It growled in four different tones.

**_"Not now Nefertiti,"_** the god demanded. **_"…Until I deliver each soul to you…you shall rise and destroy _**_them**…" **_

The creature flapped its fours wings twice to start up a wind and folded them into its sides while its head rested on the cold golden floor of a sleeping ground of the gods of Egypt's destruction…

_It was okay, but not my favorite. I liked the other chappy better. I'm happy you all enjoyed the evil! Thanks 4 reviewing me my peeps! Luv ya'! _


	7. Yami's Soul is at Risk

**_Yami's Soul is at Risk _**

The eye of Ra glowed radiantly on the Pharaoh's forehead as he stood stiffly in front of his queen while his Millennium Puzzle shined, creating a shield that orbed around the both of them.

The attacking monsters hit against the force field and screeched in great pain from the shock. Most of them fell to the floor, burning, though some fell with only a scratch across their metal bodies.

Yahshi gasped slightly as Yami's force field suddenly disappeared, as so did his power of the Millennium item, like a power turn off. His eyes went wide as he stared down at his puzzle.

"What's this?" he said huskily to himself. **_'So…_**_he** has the ability to drain the power of Millennium items too…' **_

Yami's wide opened violent orbs face Yahshi's terrified ones. He looked back up to the demons dropping down from the ceiling and all around them. The Pharaoh gritted his teeth and stepped back with Yahshi behind him.

"Stay calm…" Yami told his queen.

The demons took their steps closer with first and second mouths opened and drooling. Their sharp pointed tails threatened as they waved around violently all directed for the Pharaoh.

On the rooftop 500 of these things were dropping down from the rainy sky like falling missiles and landed securely near the house or on the rooftop. Hundreds and hundreds ripped the roof apart to tear a bigger hole open to get inside and kill the Pharaoh. They screeched and roared as they invaded this home like a million black armored soldiers or a black ant colony invading a termite colony…

Yami could not active his power of the kings…he and his love were defenseless.

Though, there was Yahshi, who had forgotten all about her own strength as the queen of Egypt. Her power was just as rich as the Pharaoh's.

Yami turned his head to his Queen Yahshi. "Can you activate your Millennium item?"

There was shock in her face but it was soon covered by determination. She nodded uncertainly. "…I can try…"

Yami smiled as sweat rolled down the side of his face. "Good luck."

Yahshi closed her eyes and clasped her hands together with two fingers sticking up against each other. _"Oh Ra, netjer-aa neb-pet…Ra Hoor-par-kraat, protect us from the servants of darkness…" _

The aliens' faces glanced at one another and hissed at the queen. They bolted right for her, but were bounced back as an invisible force field blocked them painfully.

An updraft raised Yahshi's long sunshine hair scattered in the large gold winds. "_Oh Ra, netjer-aa neb-pet, protect us with your light of the gods…guide us…" _

Yami stepped back from her as the wind became stronger, forcing him to shield his face with his arm.

**Game shop **

Three cards shined brightly as if on cue of Yahshi's call…

Silfer, Ra, and Oblisk, the three Egyptian God cards' power grew so radiant and strong their very spirits were formed in a round orb of light, and beamed into the sky across earthward.

**Juliet's Room **

A large pair of golden sun winds shielded themselves around both Yami and Yahshi, as her power was still accumulating from her Millennium item.

The creatures were not stupid, _this time_. They retreated by stepping back very confused of how to get to the queen and her Pharaoh.

The golden rich wings of Ra faded like a burned out flame, and revealed Yahshi and Yami standing close together.

The creatures snarled harmfully and attacked head-on for Yahshi and Yami extremely furious and devoted to their mission. Ten first leaped for the two but fell to the floor in death as a much larger invisible force field protected the rulers, only giving off its appearance when one dared to attack it.

The creatures did not know what to do. They stared in rage at Yahshi, whose forehead was glowing the eye of Ra, and her amber eyes strange and alluring.

They growled hatefully at her.

Yami stared at Yahshi while the brilliant orb of light surrounding them, whipped around with his hair. He looked surprised and admiring into his queen's face. Yami closed his eyes with a smile and opened them to see his enemies. His own Millennium Puzzle shined as so did his forehead; his power came back for reinforcement to Yahshi's.

"I can take it from here." He stepped out of the force field and in front of the army of demons.

Yahshi's eyes went wide. "Yami!"

He struck his hand in front of the beasts as the eye shined on his forehead. A strong vibration of power came through the palm of his hand. "OBLITERATE!" He was sending them to the shadow realms.

One side of the alien's world scattered like glass as they screamed in agony of the feeling. But only seven fell to the ground, motionless.

Yami's hand came back down to his side as he stared tensely at the other hundred, with 4 hundred more waiting on the roof to intrude.

Yahshi let her power fade, but at the wrong time. There was a chaos outbreak as countless aliens from behind tried to attack her. She gasped but ducked out of the first one's way in struggle. Two more unexpectedly threw her into the wall as she hollered in pain from the blow.

Her eyes flew open as five more leaped in the air before her face. She couldn't activate her Millennium item, because they were already to close to form any kind of shield. Yahshi waited for the blow…it never came…

Her eyes slowly and hesitated to open up as she saw there the creatures fall back and skit across the floor. Yahshi's amber brown eyes quickly found Yami, who was standing feet away with both forehead and Millennium Puzzle glowing. His bangs floated in the light of his puzzle, and his hand was in front of her direction but slowly withdrew down.

She stared into his intense violent eyes that showed an emotion of strength and nonexistent fear, feeling surprised but admiring him. He must have saved her…from them…just seconds before her world went black…

"I told you I'd protect you…" Yami told her gently.

Yahshi smiled watery at him who smiled back. "…Oh Pharaoh…."

The other aliens' sides of their lips lifted, showing off their deep and wet fangs. They all glared hatefully at Yami…the lone moral that came between them and destruction of earth…he must stop interrupting!

"Kill the Pharaoh" is what they all hissed to each other. They all went in for an attack, repeating, "Kill the Pharaoh" in the same toned hiss, but stopped in mid-run. They lowered their necks and growled at Yami, halting their battle stance.

Yahshi and Yami stared at them in confusion and shock, until Yahshi was the first to realize why.

"YAMI LOOK OUT!" she screamed to him as his eyes grew wider.

A much bigger alien-like murderer rose from the shadows and behind Yami, hissing like a poisonous snake of the desserts. Its lips lifted from the sides, threatening to bit Yami's head off from behind…

"PHARAOH!" Yahshi stood up weakly, trying to warn him.

Yami slowly turned his head around, but all too late to protect himself.

Yahshi gasped loudly in desperate sorrow and fear. She clutched her heart… "YA-YAMI!"

The killer slashed its talons across Yami's chest as he hollered in excruciating agony. His eyes shrank small as four distant lines of red ripped his shirt and marked his skin, cutting deep into his heart…killing his soul.

The other creatures screeched in great appreciation for the kill.

Yugi's spirit retracted from Yami's body as he too shouted in throbbing hurt. Yugi shut his eyes and gripped his hand to his chest, stilling screaming.

The killer wrapped its metal tail around Yugi's soul and spread out its wings, pushing itself up to fly and exit the torn ceiling, taking Yugi with it.

Yahshi yelled again. "YUGI!"

Yami's legs and feet spread out on the ground, to try and hold himself up to stand. His face was so pained. Yahshi's own tears ran down her cheeks. Yami gritted his teeth roughly and held his chest with one hand, as the red and light fragments of a fluid poured steadily from his soul's heart.

Yahshi shook her head with tears flying and dashed towards her beloved King. "PHARAOH!"

Yami couldn't hold himself up much longer. He quivered in the unbearable suffering…feeling like he begged to have his life ended right now…

The Pharaoh's dead and dim light in his drained eyes slowly reached the blurry sight of Yahshi's face as she ran toward him, calling his name.

She was almost near him, but one the creatures of darkness wrapped its long metal tail round her body, and fastened it quickly to her, as she yelped in pain.

Yami's eyes turned wide as he saw this happen to her.

The alien-like demon brought his prey close him and opened his second mouth to show her his fangs of millions. The grip he had around her entire body was deadly.

Yahshi had her eyes shut tight, still screaming as she was squeezed harder by a metal tail nearly breaking her bones. The grip was more death-rating than an anaconda's death squeeze, because it was more than muscles that harmed her; it was an actual bone crushing metal…that could snap her in half.

Tears tickled down her face as her cries came from her throat, severely painful.

Yami's face became even more pained, feeling hers. He walked weakly and unbalancing near the creature that held his queen captive and was about to kill her…send her to a place to where she can not come back to him…

"…Let her go…" he threatened, still so very drained.

The demon just cocked its head chirping a small screech, acting playful with its innocent animal head tilt.

Yami narrowed his eyes and sneered, while holding his chest wound…

Out of nowhere it struck out at him with its talons, sending the Pharaoh flying into the wall.

"…Ya-Yami…" Yahshi barely managed to say as she was near her second death due to the crushing metal.

Three more aliens swooped down to Yami whose back was against the wall and his face lifeless. The first one raised its spear tail above itself. Both mouths widely opened, hissing as it moved to and fro.

Yahshi was able to open one eye and see what she wished she didn't. "NO! STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"

The alien holding her hostage threw her into the wall to shut her up, as her arms and legs were damaged with deep scars from the metal and bloody gashes on her body and torn through clothes.

The other Egyptian immortal one quickly brought down its javelin tail…the javelin/spear tail was seen through the outside wall…and through Yami's body…

Yahshi saw this from her weary eyes and gasped, as her heart stopped…everything stopped in her mind…she felt like she was dying from the sight.

Yami's eyes went blank…his heart stopped beating…

The murderer pulled its tail out of the Pharaoh and drew out his soul, daggled at the end of its tail, raising it up to its face. It growled with its upper side lip twitching, and staring hatefully at the dead spirit hanging from its tail.

The other observant creatures flew to the rainy sky as the one who had stolen Yami's soul joined the air with them.

They left Yahshi to die in her wounds…

The horrified queen slid down the wall on her shoulder, leaving it stained red blood on where she slid.

Her eyes were spaced out…she couldn't feel her heart anymore…she couldn't feel her body, her soul…all she could feel was the worse agony anyone could feel by seeing their lover die…

Yahshi stared at Yami with her shoulder bleeding and the clothing stripped off the shoulder. She held it as she walked weakly over to her Pharaoh who lay there on the ground, walking through the rain pouring down on her shoulders and head…wetting her wounds.

She clasped to the ground on her knees and leaned over to see Yami's beautiful yet lifeless face. Tears dripped off her chin and onto his face. Yahshi's head lowered as she silently cried while holding her bleeding shoulder. "…Yami…no, no this can't be…"

Yahshi leaned over Yami's unconscious face…even if he looked as if he were sleeping, like a seraph in heaven, the truth said he was dead without his soul…

Her tears slipped down her lips, and chin…staring desperately into her Pharaoh's face…the one she loved so much…Yahshi's lips hovered over his cold ones. She pressed them gently against his, warming them again. When she drew back, she slipped her fingers along his chest, feeling the torn skin.

"…I'll get you back, Yami…" she stood up uneasily and looked up into the sky with her tear stained face.

A horrible rage refilled her heart. She clenched her teeth and ran to the side of the bed, finding her stashed away deck under it. She drew a card, "Dragon of the Kings." A golden dragon, covered with bird feathers instead of scales, two sets of wings of a bird, a long tail made from feathers, and legs with talons like an eagle. Royal Egyptian jewelry around its closed mouth like horse reins marked it to belong to the Kings. Its scarlet eyes were bright and guiding.

Yahshi pressed her eyebrows down on her eyelids in fury. She looked up to the sky as the rain poured down on her face. She held the card up to the clouds and activated her Millennium Bracelet. "I CALL YOU FORTH, MY DRAGON OF THE KINGS!"

A power shot from the card and beamed to the clouds as lightening struck the earth as if the earth was a magnet for it. A dragon's claws first appeared from the clouds and then its full feathered body and long neck, yet dragon muzzle. It soared down near the roof on four wings, roaring like a bird.

Its large head was able to fit through the torn ceiling, letting Yahshi up on its muzzle and helping her to its silky wet back.

Yahshi held the jewelry gold reins with one hand and commanded her dragon to soar for the rainy skies.

Yahshi was in the air on a duel monsters' gold feathered dragon, with an angered and determined face as rain droplets hit her face violent. "…They are not taking his soul away from me again…I'll kill them if I must."

Sooner than later her dragon caught up with the many airborne creatures thousands of feet from earthwards, in the storm. They noticed the bigger creature on wings behind them and screeched like angry dragons themselves. They changed course and went for the intruder head-on.

500,0000 other alien demons rocketed on bat wings in a swarm like bees toward the huge dragon, ready to feast on a meal much bigger than them…and to deliver the queen's soul

Yahshi, blinded by rain, struggled and pulled the rein to the right where the sky was free and away from the insane animals. Her dragon screeched like an enormous eagle and shifted its left wings' direction to the right of the storm.

The things followed madly…like millions of cheetahs in the sky.

Yahshi was furious and she was about to go berserk on her foes. She gritted her teeth and somehow managed to gather Yami's hateful rage. She forced her dragon to direct to the aliens as so it did.

Yahshi's Millennium Bracelet shined radiantly as she held it above her head. She closed her eyes and straightened her free hand in front of her face. _"Ra netjer-aa neb-pet, lend me your powers of the kings and queens of all Egypt. Lend me your powers to destroy my enemies…Ra, netjer-aa neb-pet, lend me your power…"_

The sun bird or god, Ra of Egypt, (Not the duel monster) flew from the horizons in a fiery phoenix formation and combined its bird form into Yahshi's hand from the sky, reinforcing its power into one weapon.

Yahshi stood on her dragon's head, with a solemn face only Yami could wear yet she has mastered it. She held a golden bow and arrow in her hands. The long and thick bow reached two or three meters in length, and made of the gold treasures in Egypt for the Kings and Queens. The arrow was made from bronze with a sharp javelin point and a golden glowing feather at the tip of it from Ra, instead of bristles.

Yahshi's amber brown eyes locked on her target; the one demon in the front of the swarm that stole Yami away from her. She narrowed her eyes and stretched the Egyptian bow and arrow far, aiming it on her prey. "…This is for you, Yami…" she let go of her arrow while her hair sprang in the air as well, and let the crucial Egyptian weapon fly like a rocket, humming through the winds and rain like soaring gold.

The arrow formed into a fiery phoenix bird; Ra netjer-aa neb-pet.

The arrow shot for her enemy that was holding Yami's soul captive in a grip of its tail. This scattered and scared the demons out of their swarm and spread across the sky.

The lone demon dropped out of the sky like a dead bird…

Yahshi's bow disappeared in a sphere light and shot back up to the sky, and the rain quickly stopped. (In Egypt Ra owns the sky) Her duel monster dragon fell under the demon as Yahshi reached out and reached for Yami's soul. She pulled him to her dragon's back in front of her and headed down earthwards, while the aliens, who screeched and angered, returned to their kingdom in the sky calling out to the queen, saying in roars no one could understand but themselves, but in translation, "We will kill you all just as he wants us to…you'll die".

**Juliet's Room **

Yahshi held Yami's soul around the back and head, looking deeply into it and then to the lifeless Yami against the wall. She softened her amber eyes and laid the soul down into Yami's heart…praying this would work…

Nothing happened.

Yahshi leaned down over her Pharaoh, not seeing any signs of life in him…her fingers ran through Yami's blonde bangs…and down the side of his face as she gazed into his face, feeling lost and dissevered.

"Come on, Pharaoh…please…open your eyes…" she pleaded to him painfully.

A tear shed from under her amber eyes and fell onto his chest, where his heart was…and where the four distant lines were scarred. Yahshi shut her eyes closed and clutched his shirt, silently sobbing.

In the ray of a small light, Yami opened his amethyst eyes to see his queen's worried yet happy face look into his. He opened them wider and sat up slowly as she stared him, astonished and speechless. They stared at each other like that…for what seemed forever…

Yahshi threw herself on his chest, surprising him and almost making him fall over. "….Pharaoh…" she whispered lightly.

Yami looked perplexed down at her. "What's wrong?"

She felt his voice run through body, giving her the familiar sensation again. Yahshi smiled and hugged him tighter.

Yami couldn't figure out what was going. But he smiled anyway remembering now or quickly, and put his hand on top of her head, softening his lovely violent eyes. "…It's alright now…I'm back."

Yahshi looked up into his eyes…

Yami looked down into her eyes…

She moved in slowly as his hand ran to the back of her neck. They parted their lips and moved in to kiss tenderly.

Everything seemed alright…for the moment.

After their loving kiss, they parted, still happy now more than ever.

Yahshi smiled shyly and looked up to her duel monsters dragon staring down at them completely confused at what they just did, with its scarlet, red eyes looking at them from the torn roof.

They've perhaps found their way in getting into the layers of their foe…using a certain duel monster…but not this one, no, another one…one that is known to Egypt…

_I liked this! If only you could picture the arrow part you would have liked it a lot! Yahshi kicked some butt right? Girl power! I'll update very soon! Yami/Yahshi forever! Well…for me and FreeAngel of course! Thanks old and new reviewers! You made this story worth writing for me and not abandoning it! Not like I would! _


	8. Winged Dragon of Ra

**_Winged Dragon of Ra _**

"They've left the city for the moment." Yami was sure he was right.

The servants of death had already killed their share of souls and have returned to their master, all 500,0000, and still counting as more are being created.

Yahshi was still unsure unlike the Pharaoh. "Are you sure about that Yami? Even one of those things is ten thousand of them put together."

Yami looked straight ahead and through the dark blood stained hallway. His face was just as solemn as ever for when something serious going on.

Yami's hard eyes did not shift from the hallway as the darkness shaded his orbs a much darker tinted crimson, making him look sinister and dark, the meaning of his name. "We don't have a choice. We must go back to the game shop at once if we want to get on with this journey."

Yahshi wore his serious expression, having his strength of wisdom in her face and heart though she slightly winced as her shoulder bled more and more…wasting her blood.

Everything turned troubled once Yami's eyes turned away from the shadows of his crimson orbs and back to his violent orbs that just realized her bleeding shoulder. His face went into a shocked state. "…You're hurt…" his voice was unnerved and wounded.

This was Jahzena and her bloody demon Great Danes all over again…

Yahshi glanced at her wound and winced as she covered it with her trembling hand to hide it from Yami. "It's okay, I'm fine, really."

His eyes were sorely shaken and saddened as they watched the blood stream down her bruised and scarred shoulder.

Yahshi saw that look in his eyes and sighed. She walked back to the bed, and kneeled down to pull something from under it. Apparently everything had been moved beneath the bed. She brought out a roll of thick bandages and leaned her back against the bed still making the expression of pain in her face.

Yami's eyes widened as he came to her side and kneeled down in front of her, looking in her amber eyes with worry. His hands went for the bandage roll.

"NO!" Yahshi shouted weakly to him and pulled it away from him, making him stop and move back in surprise. "It's okay…I can put it on myself…!" she stretched the thick strip of the elasticized fabric with her teeth and wrapped it around her endlessly bleeding shoulder with one hand. She violently tore off the strip and bandaged her arm securely, with sweat on her forehead. She was trembling while she struggled to do this. Her eyes looked so tired and out of it.

Yami watched her. "…Yahshi…"

Her body suddenly shook viciously while she wrapped her one uninjured arm around herself, shutting her eyes. The freezing air had gotten through to her fragile body, chilling her ferociously…to where she winced in great pain of it. She whimpered through feeling the chill of agony.

Yami's eyes widened. He quickly sat beside her and laid her into his warm body as she shook. He pressed his hand against the side of her head, trying to calm her down. "What's wrong with you?" he whispered, not expecting to get a response from her.

Yahshi's cold shaking stopped its violence and eased a bit as she clutched him close. She winced at the pain.

Yami embraced her into a fastened locking hold.

Her body temperature was cold, he could feel the temperate in her dropping lower…what kind of wounds were these to have such an affect?

After seconds Yami's body heat toppled over the coldness in Yahshi's body, and warmed her more, as her shaking eased.

"Are you alright now?" Yami asked, looking down into her face.

"…Y-Yes…" she swallowed the rest of the thorough pain.

"Whatever they did to you, it affected you, severely." Yami's eyes flattened as the light in them became bright and visible. "You don't look so well either…" he was talking about her bruises and ripped clothing.

Yahshi's scared eyes looked down at her clothes. "…I'll agree…"

**5 minutes later **

They had to stay back a few minutes before leaving. Yami was busy cleaning off most of Yahshi's serious wounds with a wet cloth and bowl of water, (regarding that the faucet still worked). He was now wiping the dirty bruise off her cheek with the damp rag. He dipped the cloth into the bowl of water with Yahshi watching him.

She leaned her head on the side of the bed; staring at him…he would do anything for her, wouldn't he?

Yami raised the cloth to finish but then noticed Yahshi staring at him. Her eyes lit up gently as she smiled at him warmly.

"Feeling any better?" he set the cloth down.

She nodded a bit, caught up in the beautiful magic concealed within his eyes. "…Now that you're here…of course."

Yami broke out a full smile and ran his fingers through the side of her hair as he lightly pressed his lips on her warm forehead.

She scared him.

No…she hurt him.

What happened to her, filled his heart with anguish and fear, he didn't know what to do. He thought he'd lose her just for that split second. He didn't want to lose her in any type of second.

**10 minutes later **

Yahshi was well and free of the bruises, thanks to her Yami who cared so dearly. She closed her eyes in thought of him as she changed out of her ripped clothes. She even smiled through the thoughts of him. "How can anyone care so much..?"

**3 minutes later **

The Pharaoh was the first to walk through the bloody hallway of murder on a pace of the same expression of no tolerance what so ever. He was back to his seriousness, watching the hall for anything lively.

Yahshi walked close behind his board shoulders, wearing a gold clip, with a different form of language designed on it, on one side of her hair, holding the sunshine hair up into it and gold top above her stomach a bit and with no sleeves, though the collar was a small "V" shape, and also a matching gold skirt, looking more Egyptian than modern. She had two cold and gold bracelets (beside the long Millennium Bracelet the goes from her wrist two meters up her arm) around her upper arm. Her braided hair strand lying over her ears were about, six braids long with the thick and longer hair on the ends curled…She looked like the queen again, but still modern and a fit to not look different or odd from Yami.

They came out of the exit of the horrible, almost torn down house. The sky, it was still blood red and the clouds were dark and gloomy.

"Here." Yami glanced at Yahshi. "Stay close to me just incase."

She smiled widely and was about to cling to his arm, but stopped and stood there.

Yami stared at her from the side. "What's wrong?"

Yahshi thought for a moment. **_'I always depend on him to be there for me, to protect me. I've got to stop depending on others now…I must depend on myself.' _**She shook her head. "No it's okay." She said with her nose pointed high in the air and eyes closed. "I can take care of myself thank you very much."

She walked ahead of him as he stared at her blankly.

Yami smirked a little. "Oh can you?" he finally let on a smile.

Yahshi had one eye open and then closed it again. "Yeah I can. I'm strong too you know, as to be the queen of Egypt."

Yami chuckled and then walked up along side her. "And as to be your king of Egypt I'm suppose to keep you out of harm."

"Ahhhhh, but you see I'm capable of doing such a thing on my own. I need to start relying on just me from now on, and not hide in your shadow…" her smile faded as her beautiful eyes saddened. "You see, you are always there for me…I feel so ashamed to feel like I can't help myself…"

She suddenly felt Yami wrap his bold arms around her from behind, pulling her back into his chest and his breath breathing close on her neck. "…You have already accomplished in protecting yourself…" he smiled and whispered lightly to her. "But for now, and forever, I am your guardian angel…to be your light. I _want_ to keep you from danger…I _want _to be here for you, my angel…I promised."

(A/N: Aw he called her his "angel"! His lil' angel! Awww! So cute! Ah...lost its cuteness after a second.)

Yahshi detached herself from Yami and stared up at him with those amber seas of her eyes, burning radiantly and full of a raving beauty that was so astonishing it was possible to feel a weakness tremble in Yami's heart and yet a strengthening also and all this at once, she makes him feel this way.

His perfect queen smiled a small one. "You have too big of a heart. Always caring and doing anything for anyone who is in need of it."

Yami cracked his own smile open. "No, that's you…"

**Game Shop **

They were walked into the empty and dead vibe of the shop, with the bell ringing lightly behind them as they closed the door shut.

Yami had been holding Yahshi's hand the whole way, and still was right now. He was certain he'd want her close if anything surprising would happen.

Yahshi couldn't help but smile shyly as they walked past the cash register, him still holding her hand for safety. She loved it. Holding Yami's hand…that's what anyone would want.

The intent Pharaoh came into Yugi's bedroom seeing the ripped sheets of the bed torn, and the shattered glass pieces on the bed from the broken ceiling window. The books and things on the desk were all ripped and thrown to the floor. The carpet was a little stained with tracks of the creatures' foot prints painted in dried blood.

Yami and Yahshi were only barely surprised.

"They must have trashed it while we were away." Yami predicted to his queen.

He released Yahshi's hand as the fingers slipped away from each other's hands. Yami kneeled down to the floor and picked up one of the scattered duel monsters card. "Winged Dragon of Ra." He said out loud.

Yahshi ran to his side and stared at it. She hadn't seen this Egyptian God card for 5,000 years, when it was a lively creature. She looked in "awe" at it.

Yami picked up the rest of his deck and stood up next to Yahshi, shuffling the cards in a neat pile in his hands. He secluded one certain card from the others and turned his face to Yahshi while smiling. His eyes softened lovingly.

She blinked three times in utter confusion.

"You're the main one who can maneuver it so well." Yami faced her directly, closely, and handed a card to her.

Yahshi stared at it blankly and took the card, and stared at it some more to see what type of duel monster it was.

"Keep it for safety." His voice came deep but warming.

She raised her head to see his face, almost about to give it back. "Yami…this is…" she never finished.

He surrounded his slim fingers around hers holding the card. Yami's incredible amethyst eyes gentled even more, turning her heart into a puddle of Yahshi.

"I want you to have it. You'll need it, so keep it close to you."

She was not convinced as shown in her eyes. "But Yami…it rightfully belongs to you, the Pharaoh who wields the gods. It _can not_ belong to me."

Yami ran his hand against her soft, smooth creamy skinned cheek…so soft and delicate, like an angel, so pure and breath-stealing. "You are the new owner now. Just take it. I'm giving it to you. It's yours…just like my heart." Yami took his hand off of Yahshi's and her cheek. "You'll need it, just incase you are ever in danger…you are the one who can control and call upon its power so well."

Yahshi stared back down to the card he had just given to her: The Winged Dragon of Ra.

Yahshi smiled and held the card close to its heart. "I'll make sure to take good care of it."

Yami nodded slightly. "Why don't we be on our way? We shouldn't stay here any longer." He turned and searched the room for his duel disk, and then pulled out a second one from the closet shelf for Yahshi.

"Where did you get another one?" she asked him staring so fascinated at the device made by Kaiba Corporation's networking system.

"Joey. As absent minded as he is, he forgot his duel disk yesterday and never came by to pick it up as he tended to do. For now, you'll use it. I'll need help to defeat this new invincible adversary." **_'I just hope my friends are safe…' _**Yami lend the duel disk to her.

This would be her first time dueling alongside Yami. She's duel against him, only once which was on their date days before they defeated Jahzena, but that duel wasn't Yami's best; he only purposely lost. She wasn't as good as him, but she had a strong connection with her deck like him.

Yahshi looked at it, examining the structure and buttons underneath the glider-shaped part of it. She had never seen such a device before but brains led her. She put the duel disk on her left arm and pressed the button that cuffed its metal bars around her arm.

Yami slipped on his and turned to Yahshi who was prepared, looking like a professional duelist. The Pharaoh smiled at her and swiftly rose up his hand and folded his fingers to this palm, giving her a "thumbs up".

Yahshi did it back with a happy giggle.

**Domino**** Building**** Rooftop **

Yahshi was standing on the roof top of a building facing the ocean, where she looked for the floating rigid earth layer in the skies. There was nothing in sight of a floating island. She didn't have the eye of an eagle…

Yahshi raised her hand to her forehead and over her eyes to see better as the wind blew against her. She raised her Egyptian God card forward in the air and chanted its name while closing her eyes. _"Great Dragon of Ra netjer-aa neb-pet, release yourself as I call upon your spirit…"_ her Millennium item glowed. _"Great Dragon of Ra netjer-aa neb-pet, release yourself as I call upon your name, Winged Dragon of Ra." _

An orb of light released itself from the card as it grew larger in front of her. It quickly formed a shape of a dragon with a bird-like beak, gold fangs underneath and a blue sapphire jewel above its red eyes.

Yahshi smiled at it as the 100,0000 times bigger creature hovered in the air, flapping its huge gold wings once to create a gust of winds and roaring menacingly. It landed lightly in front of the queen, with its almost demon red eyes staring into her amber eyes. There was a silence, all but the sound of the dragon mumbling growls in its throat. It stared into Yahshi's eyes a bit longer, deciding whether to accept her as its new master or to eliminate this worthless human.

Yahshi quickly broke out into a sweet smile. "Hello, Ra."

Ra soothed the dragon mumbles in its throat, sounding more of a huge yet pleased eagle. Its scarlet red eyes widened a bit when they came in contact with the Millennium Bracelet, one item closer to the Millennium Puzzle. Ra slowly lowered its gold beak-like muzzle down in front of Yahshi.

She brushed her fingers along the smooth surface of the dragon's beak-muzzle.

The dragon liked the touch of a familiar person from its own lands; the one who summoned her powers with its Ra and combined into one.

Yahshi stroked the dragon's muzzle and quickly laid herself on it, not surprising it, and laughed silently.

Yami appeared from the roof's door entrance. He smiled at Yahshi once he saw her face turn to him. He walked over to her, keeping its eye on Ra who kept its eye on him. "This is the way to getting to the temple." He said staring at Ra intensely. The dragon had the eye of a falcon so it would be easier to use this creature to find their foe's hiding quarters.

Ra lifted its head high and roared above the Pharaoh, almost untamed, for which it was.

Yahshi calmed her god down. "No need to get excited. We can't alert the enemy to know we are coming his way."

Yami shook his head. "I have a feeling he knows."

"Well we need to get a move on it, Yami. We can't waste time. The creatures are spreading across the earth like wildfire, to capture every soul…" she reached her hand to Yami. "So let's go now."

Yami took her hand quickly as Ra lowered its head for them. They climbed onto its head as if it were a mountain. When they had their bodies lifted on or near the top of the head. Ra sprung up its head as they were thrown up onto the back of its head, Yami's eyes extremely wide with surprise and a sweat drop. Yahshi sat on the top of the head as the dragon spread out its wings for flight. It whirled them around to test the air and was about to quickly lift itself off, until something or many things attacked and held itself around the clawed feet.

Yahshi and her Pharaoh looked down at the delay. Yahshi gasped in terror as Yami gritted his teeth in frustration and growling angrily.

"IT'S THEM AGAIN!" he warned.

Those hideous alien demons were down the front of the tall standing building, climbing from the lower city streets and up the windows of this tall building, looking like millions of warrior ants scattering on a building to attack while some were on wings, flying upwards. This sight was nerve-racking and completely unpleasant to come across.

They screeched angrily at the golden god on the top. Some invaded the length of Ra's clawed foot. The dragon did not give them tolerance. It lifted its huge bird-like foot and stomped it down on the few creatures, crushing them and hearing the bones break. Ra then whipped its long gold dragon tail against the aliens crawling behind it, smashing them like the ants they were!

This angered the killers even more rapidly. They all spread out their wings and took flight towards Ra, roaring in the sound of a million lions.

Ra took flight in the air as the creatures followed, pushing themselves off the edge of the building and into the sky. They swarmed into a group of bees again. (Like in the movie "Matrix Revolution" when all the machines were swarming in the war.) A few folded their wings in and rocketed inward for the golden dragon, much bigger than them.

Some dove and tried to strike Yami and his queen. The Pharaoh held his queen close to him to try and shield her…

They dived and struck Ra at its wings with ripping talons, yet didn't weaken the dragon or tear anything off, but irritated the god.

Ra took on its own commands and was getting annoyed. The god surfaced on its wings and flew behind the swarm, but they changed around their course and dove for it again. Ra narrowed its red eyes and gave out a roar that shook the earth and caused Yami and Yahshi to cover their ears and wince in the faces. The sacred dragon started up a yellow and orange fireball in its mouth. It waited for the right time…

The demons came nearer…

Ra waited on….powering its fireball larger.

A few more feet away, they came closer…

Ra waited on…

Now was the right time. The Winged dragon opened its exploding mouth and let out a blast of a gold/orange flame thrower upon its enemy as in a powerful blast of blinding heat like a flying sun.

The foes were so close they could not move out of the way because of how near the collided flame was. They all screamed in pain as they were burned into ashes in the flame.

Yami and Yahshi smiled in success.

"Perfect. Now they are finally off our trail for the time being." Yami said with a big smile on his face.

Yahshi patted her dragon's huge head.

Ra did not do anything but stare into the ash air of the demons. It flapped its huge heavy wings to move its body backwards. It then surfaced for the clouds at full speed, knowing where to go by sensing the power of a strong Millennium item, somewhere hidden in the clouds…but did not belong to a pure power.

Yami moved his fingers over Yahshi's cuffed hand as they stayed securely on the head of Ra. Yahshi's amber eyes met his amethyst ones, as they turned to meet each other. Yami's soft eyes looked down to her cuffed hand, as he slipped his finger around it to where they were holding hands now.

Yami turned his face back to the upper clouds while the wind fiddled with his intricate hair. "We'll get through this. We just have to work as a team from here out."

Yahshi tilted her head and soon let go her smile. She closed her eyes and turned to the winds with a determined face. "Right!"

They still locked hands as they soared into the upper clouds…

_Hmmm, was that okay? What is it corny? Well comment if it was alright or not. But I promise the battle between three gods and one different god is gonna be pretty cool once I write it! This story kinda gets sadder just for you to know. OH YEAH! It'll be really sad in the next ch, but the beginning starts off cute. _


	9. World War I: Team Up

**_World War I: Team Up _**

_Hm, I haven't updated for awhile but I'm sorry! Life as been too busy lately! AHEM! Just for you all to know, turns out this chappy isn't gonna be the saddest one, so be happy no one has to cry. Now I wanna thank everyone who has reviewed me so far: _

FreeAngel: _(lol) Your reviews make me laugh all the time! I'm so glad you love this story! You're perhaps the biggest fan and I love fans! And, don't worry this chapter isn't sad so your tears are spared! Thanks for reviews! _

Amazoness Archer: _Yes! Much evil more than anything in this story! But evil is cool! I'll search for that song too! Finally…a song in here. As always, I appreciate the reviews! _

GREATPRETENDER: _You wanna ride on Ra? Ask Yahshi! It's her dragon now! And see! I got to work and it's finally finished! OH YEAH! Thanks for sticking with the story! _

Time Keeper: _I updated for ya'! But I didn't use any sugar, spice and everything nice (lol)…keep up the great reviews and I'll keep up the writing! _

Atemu Lover: _You're hooked on Yam, Yam or Atemu, huh? LOL, you're like one my friends! She thinks Atemu is hot and makes me draw pictures of him saying, "I love you" to her. I'm glad you like my story! And, maybe they should get their own bodies, huh? _

dontmesswithYami: _Can you really imagine the demons? Awesome! Have you ever seen, "Matrix Revolution?" Well, if you have, do you remember when they had the war against the machines and how all those machines turned into a huge swarm? That's how my aliens look when they're flying in a swarm together. Cool huh? I enjoyed your comments! Dank yoooo! _

herminoeandterrastwin16: _Thanks for all your reviews so far! Thanks a bunch! Hope you'll stay tuned! _

YamiHaruko: _Oh thanks for reading this story and my other one and for sticking wit' me! Gees, I'm glad all of you did. _

Fish and Chips: _Oh wow, you read this? Man I thought you would have gotten board by the first one! And yes, the girl was Jahzena, but her real name is "Jahzerkadi". Thanks for readin' girl! _

GeneticallyElvenGryffindor: _The story has gone…violent so far. Happy for ya' time! _

actress19_ Glad you don't think it ain't too bad. The beginning was bad to me but it got better. Oh wow I just said my story got better…now I believe in miracles. _

Kingdom's Princess_: Hi! You're the new reviewer! I love new reviewers! I'm happy I impressed you! Yeah I'll review and give you tips when you post your new story! But uh, I tried to e-mail you to say thanks, and you…uh…kinda got angry at me for saying thanks…what happened? _

Alli-dunno_: Now you're my NEWEST reviewer, and I'm so happy you love this story and the first. Oo! I'm surprised you loved the first one, cuz I think it was a bit toooooo mushy for its own good. But thank you, thank you, thank you! _

_Now on with the story: _

The golden Ra was airborne, soaring above the clouds and into the night sky. This portion of the earth was not full of darkness, but rather enchantments. It would seem like the god dragon's wings could touch or brush up against the stars just because they were that high up.

They had been up in the high open sky for who knows how long. They had not found the one pyramid literally above millions in the sky yet.

The Winged Dragon groaned a tireless roar as it continued to soar airborne.

The wind was light and gentle; the sky was dark yet pale blue and full of diamonds of all colors, shapes and sizes in the galaxy.

Yami sat patiently on the dragon's head never tearing away his eyes from what was ahead…which was nothing. He narrowed his eyes while night breezes played with his soft, nice blonde bangs' detail and clothing. He finally drew his attention to his queen who seemed to be enjoying herself.

Yahshi was staring ahead too, but unlike Yami, she was smiling and looked happy to admire the stars. The wind twirled around her long sunshine hair as she soothingly giggled to the gentle tickles. She held her hand to the side of her hair, letting her strands fly across her soft and creamy skin. She closed her eyes and felt the dealt of the cool winds in her hair and fingers. Her milky skin glowed under the starlight.

Yami stared at her for a moment longer as stars pasted.

Yahshi's eyes wandered off somewhere else as she scooted closer to Yami and leaned her head against his broad shoulder, sighing silently in happiness.

He watched her eyes close as she snuggled a bit closer to him, slipped one arm into his that was lying down near the side of his hip. She kept her eyes closed, smiling warmly as the gentle night cooled her thoughts and body temperature.

Yami gazed into that angelic beauty of her, glistening like a form of purity. He felt the world change, as if she cast a spell upon his heart. He didn't smile, but his eyes were gleaming. She looked so relaxed and happy sitting there close against him he didn't want times like these to end.

"…I've never dreamt to fly this high with the stars…" she said smoothly still with eyes closed. Her voice released sweet song birds and delicates of a flower.

Yami's face looked up into the night sky. "Neither have I."

Yahshi heard the voice that made her feel warm and right again. Her amber eyes opened to see the all too-good-to-be-true Yami. Her lips' faded out of their smile and into a look of gentle amazement. She hugged his arm closer to her chest. "But I'm glad…even if we're here to fight a war for the souls…I'm glad, that I'm here right now, with you on this moment…it's magical."

Yami was finally breaking out a smile. He let her stay like that on him as he looked ahead with amethyst eyes twinkling just like the stars. He scooted a little closer to her to where their hips were touching. "…So am I…" The kindly hearted Pharaoh slowly closed his eyes and laid his cheek against his soul mate's head. He finally felt a bit calm during this century that would determine everything.

Down on Ra's watch, everything was just as smooth and motionless as ever. A little too smooth…

The Dragon's scarlet red eyes went wide as it stopped in mid-flight.

Yami and Yahshi were knocked out of their love trance and released each other to see what the problem was.

Ra opened its mouth to let out a huge roar of alarm.

"What's wrong with him?" Yahshi asked her Pharaoh.

"I'm not sure."

Both their eyes quickly focused on what was ahead, and went wide-eyed as they moved back.

Ra's red eyes expanded. The dragon held its ground with a screech.

A huge black, screeching wind blew against them forcefully, as a huge gust and threw Ra backwards.

Yami gritted his teeth with his eyes still on the unnatural force. He put an arm around Yahshi's back and shielded them both with one arm.

The black winds were so overwhelmingly powerful it threw Ra right out of the sky in a brutal strength.

Ra was thrown into a back flip through the air thanks to the disturbing abuse of a powerful wind that wasn't just a freak of nature. The dragon lost control of its flight and was not able to secure the safety of the two morals on its head.

Yami and Yahshi as well were thrown off Ra and into the open air; The Pharaoh and queen were whipped apart from each other.

While they were still a bit flipping over as the black winds, revealing red eyes in their black streaks, were still toying with them, Yami opened his eyes and tried desperately to reach for his queen by stretching out his hand as he was being thrown farther. "Grab my hand!" he demanded her.

Yahshi reached out to grab his hand in fear, but could not make it by them being separated much too fast. They were dropping out of the sky and Ra was nowhere to be seen.

The power of the tornado-like winds had thrown her farther away from Yami as she screamed in loud gasps.

The winds disappeared into the path of the sky, with almost a roar, as Yahshi was not in sight. Yami's eyes went wide as he looked beneath him; he fell out of the open sky with his voice deep and shouting, feeling his body leaving itself through whistling air and heavy gravity.

Their golden dragon flew under the Pharaoh at the right time as his back hit hard against the surface of Ra's head. Yami winced and shook off the pain as he sat up with a howler of agony. He opened his eyes….

"…Where is Yahshi…?" his voice sounded panicked. "Ra, search the sky for her!" his dragon obeyed.

Ra lifted itself into the sky with its massive wings and screeched, sensing after the Millennium Bracelet's trail. Its heavy wings gave off the sound of them disturbing the air, and making a heavy noise of lift-off or heat vibration while it whipped its tail around. It flew towards a figure it saw falling between white clouds and in a golden surrounding light.

Yami's eyes extended wide, as he gasped deeply. "YAHSHI!" he stood on the dragon's head trying not to fall off.

It was her…unconscious and dropping out of the sky as if someone shot her like game. Her item was glowing and surrounding her body while she was falling fast, head first.

Ra picked up speed and rocketed towards her and flew under the fallen angel.

Yami stood firmly on his dragon and held out his arms to catch her.

It didn't work out so well.

Her unconscious body fell onto him instead of him catching her. Yami fell on his back with Yahshi over him. He sweat dropped a bit as he was spread out on Ra's head, with a girl on top of him, and she wasn't light. The Pharaoh struggled to lift himself up and held Yahshi in one arm. He sighed in relief of her safety. But another thing troubled him now; they say when someone falls from a high distance, and pasts out, they can die from it…

Yami shook her a little to make sure it wasn't true. She didn't budge but she clung to him in her rest. He was sure she was alright now.

His star bright eyes searched ahead, as Ra continued their search for the pyramid in the sky.

The white clouds parted out of their eye sight as Ra whirled them away with its wings. There, a few clouds away, were the dark red skies surrounding a tall rigid platform. A golden pyramid, temple and palace were supported by the floating ground. Thousands of creatures on huge bat wings flew around the floating land in a formation of screeching bats.

Yami's eyes widened. "…That's it…" he peered down to the sleeping Yahshi and woke her more.

Her eyes came open, tired and feeling a bit weak. "Wha? Wha happened?"

"We're here."

She shot up and looked out into the sky pathway to see the red sky and darkening clouds.

Ra glided on rising wind currents in closer range, careful not to come into the awareness of the flying foes.

Yahshi sat on her golden dragon's smooth surfaced head, facing the direction of the darkness with her duel disk raised to her chest.

Yami stared at the statue of the Egyptian mythology of a lion's body and head of a man, or Pharaoh; the sphinx on the top of the land, with one of the huge creatures perched on the top of the statue's head, staring at them with both mouths wide open.

Yami narrowed his eyes as his face became hard solid while he held his duel disk out close up to his chest also.

The killer on the sphinx head roared above its fellow 500,0000 spreading its wings out as a body language of "intruder alert". The species swarmed out of their meaningless flying, and locked target on Ra. They all folded their wings in and dived for Ra in a flock.

Ra was already irritated. It opened its mouth and built up a huge fireball. It shot the golden blast from its mouth and toward the diving demons, which all dodged out of the way, spreading their formation. They all spread out completely and dived for Ra in different heights of the air.

Ra pushed itself backwards in great fury of the failure. It tried a full blast-beam of energy, but they dodged it with swift ease. It was like they adopted the quick elegant swiftness of sparrows.

Yami and Yahshi were just a bit shocked at the new predator tactic.

Yahshi smiled for some reason. "Finally they tried something new for a change."

Yami looked at her with a blank face, not commenting.

She stood up and placed a card on her duel disk: Seraph of the Glories card. Yahshi's monster appeared a few feet in front of her. The beautiful six winged seraph, the highest ranked traditional medieval hierarchy of nine categories of angels stood on the light air. Her empty silver eyes stared up at the aliens, with a huge white staff in her hands, and a moon shaped structure on the top of it, surrounding a round sapphire jewel. This monster was in between the class of "Heart of Love" card and "Dark Magician."

**Attack points: 2400 **

**Defense points: 1100 **

Yahshi pointed her finger at her monster to charge. "Now my Seraph, attack those demons with the seraphic lights of guidance!"

Her monster twirled her white staff above her white haired head and pointed it to the demons. The round sapphire jewel glowed radiantly as a light exploded from it, and shot out towards the demons, blinding and killing the few that got caught in it.

The rest just flew out of the way and still struck down on their prey.

Yami was impressed nevertheless at his queen. He smiled and stood by Yahshi, throwing his two cards on his duel disk. "I summon, the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl!"

His favorite magician cards appeared next to Seraph.

"Dark Magic attack!" he yelled to his Dark Magician.

The duel monster held his hand out in front of the monsters, turning the scene all black and dull, shattering most of his victims' worlds.

Yahshi activated her "Heart of Love" card next to her Seraph and smiled at Yami with a wink.

He smiled back as they both looked back to their monsters.

Yahshi called first attack, "Heart of Love, Seraph and Winged Dragon of Ra"—

Yami called his attack, "Dark Magician, and Dark Magician Girl"—

They both shouted unison, "OBLITERATE!"

All five monsters built up their energy, and combined their beams of power, Ra's being the largest, and shot for every alien in the sky, killing each and every one of them and drowned them out in their own agony.

Yahshi raised her fist in the air. "YES!" she jumped up cheerfully.

Yami arched his eyebrows as he couldn't help but smile at her more _modern _ways.

The creatures were out of the way, now all came was the main enemy, hopefully.

**Inside Temple **

The foe smiled a vicious grin, gritting his sharp teeth between each other. **_"And so the fun beings."_** His hand rose and patted a tall silky furred animal. **_"Ready to create the torture, Sinbaya?"_** (Sin-by-yah)

The enemy stroked an extremely slender and tall, short-haired black Egyptian cat. Its figure was sleek and well-formed, like a cat version of a huge Grey Hound dog, that exact size. It's snout a bit pointy and eyes narrowed yet unique. Its fur was as jet black as a rich furred panther. It wore a gold neck collar, three meters up its long neck and a pair of golden pyramid-shaped earrings that hung and glistened on the lower pierced tall ears. A pair of gold leg bracelets was clammed around its amazingly long legs. It was the god's pet…most praised and loyal possession.

It purred loudly as its master stroked its short-haired head. Its green emerald eyes gleamed up at him.

**_"You'll get your share of the Pharaoh's meat too. Don't you worry." _**

The longed legged cat's eyes turned a blood red, licking its clean white teeth, sharper than a normal cat's, and brown out lined lips.

**Outside of Temple **

Yami, Yahshi and Ra made their landing in front of the temple stage's high steps.

Yahshi smiled at the winged Ra and held the card of it up in front of it. "Thanks, Ra. You were a lot of help."

The golden dragon appreciated the gratitude with its throat rumbling with a roar, before its figure went all gold light, and formed into a glowing sphere that collided back into the duel monster card.

She stared at her Winged Dragon of Ra dueling card with a smile, admiring it.

Yami looked along the high twenty gold steps of the temple's stage and entrancing doors. His face became hard and precarious of the premises, sensing a stronger force inside.

While the Pharaoh focused on the entrance, Yahshi focused on him, eyes in a deep trance of the magical feeling he gave off to her heart.

(A/N: This is a short little song called, "Team Up" Amazoness Archer requested! If you guys don't like it, then at least Amazoness Archer and I do.)

**_/I didn't count on this _**

**_Upon my very first kiss _**

**_This isn't the path we chose _**

**_But there's so much we could lose/ _**

Yahshi blinked once, having a kind of clueless lovesickness again. Her eyes filled with an astonishment of just the way he was. Why she had to fall in love all over again at this exact time of battle was beyond her understanding.

He turned his eyes away from the sensing darkness and to see his queen staring up at him, stilly.

Yahshi flinched, realizing how stupidly she was staring at him, as if she was some lovesick fool. Her face flushed bright red, still looking into his amazing eyes.

Yami spread out a gentle smile across his face. "Are you ready?"

**_/Team Up _**

**_Team Up _**

**_Are you up for it/_**

She nodded once, stilling looking at him in amazement yet embarrassment of her noticing blush.

He gave her a wider smile and offered her his hand. "So, team work from here on?"

She stared at the hand shyly, holding her card to her chest. Yahshi giggled slightly and slipped her hand into his, smiling up at him.

**_/Put your hand in mine _**

**_It's the perfect fit/ _**

He was simply beautiful…

So elegant, so bold yet so gentle.

Yahshi loved the warmth between their tied fingers, feeling in against her heart. "Hmmm…" She cooed in the wonderful feeling….

Yami pulled her up very close in front of him, to where their noses were inches from each other. His nose, near the other side of hers, his lips smiling yet close over hers.

Yahshi flushed pink, not really expecting the sudden closeness so deep.

Yami softened his eyes and pulled back to distance the closeness. "We'll work together and take them down."

**_/Team Up _**

**_Team Up _**

**_Cuz it's up to us _**

**_But it's hard to save the world _**

**_When you fall in love/ _**

"Teaming up…" Yahshi smiled playfully, as she and Yami raised their hands for a "high 5" and missed purposely.

**_/If we band together _**

**_Like birds of a feather _**

**_We'll be friends forever _**

**_We're going up, up, up/ _**

Yami chuckled with his body glowing against the moon, making him look so gentle and mystical in every way.

Yahshi's eyes found his glow and then the ground, looking soft and in wonderment, holding her folding fingers above her chin. She looked back to Yami again.

Yami slipped his hand into hers once more. "So let's go, _teammate_."

**_/Team up _**

**_Cuz it's not too late _**

**_We could save the world if we collaborate/ _**

She nodded slowly, letting him grip her hand and slowly pull her up upon the steps.

**_/ Team up _**

**_Cuz it's up to us/ _**

Yahshi followed him, his hand still in hers. It made her feel so much more protected to know they were in direct contact and never parting. Her heart sang the songs of the night breezes, the one for when you feel the love dance in the night bliss.

Her face was still blushing pink…but she liked the feeling this time. But it's going to be even harder now to focus on destroying an enemy when her heart keeps focusing on Yami…and nothing else. It really is hard to save the world, when you're falling in love….

**_/But it's hard to save the world _**

**_Yeah, it's hard to save the world _**

**_…When you fall in love…/ _**

_Oh, I'm sorry this was a bit shorter than others, but I had to end it here. I had to part this chapter into three of four sections because I wrote it so long. I hope you enjoyed what you did. _


	10. World War II: Fight till the Death

**_World War II: Fight till the Death _**

Once they reached the tall, stone doors of the temple or palace, the doors automatically opened as dust fell from the tops.

Behind the doors was only pitch black and nothing else but that.

Yahshi stuck close to her Pharaoh as they walked inside of the black walls of this place. She felt a strong and unfriendly vibe, hearing a sound of movement between walls.

"Yami?" she tugged his arm lightly while she was staring behind her.

"Yes?"

Her eyes flattened within her knotted words. "No…never mind."

It had seemed like hours had passed or that time was not moving.

"Why is it so dark? Are we even getting anywhere?" Yahshi stopped in her tracks, searching the grounds and walls of the hallway tunnel. "…It feels so suspense and wrong in the air…" she turned to her beloved Yami. "Can't you feel the raving darkness in this particular room? Like it lurks above us…"

Yami stared up too. "I've been sensing it, and it doesn't feel forward."

"It feels surrounding, as if someone is watching us…stalking us."

Yami's look sharpened with a conclusion coming to mind. "…No. They're hunting us."

Her head spun around to him with her amber eyes shot open. She felt the chill run up her spine. "But…we destroyed them all."

"No." Yami was stiff and solemn as the noises became a loud yet low menace of a thousand growls. His eyes grew slightly wide.

Yahshi stood closer to him, seeking for her enemies but all was too dark and dissevered in the background, nothing could be seen. She felt the sharp thuds of her heart pump out of her chest.

The Pharaoh's forehead and Millennium Puzzle glowed as he never ripped away his gaze from the ceiling. That light was enough to see what they didn't need or want to see.

It lit against the walls, showing the faces and bodies of each and every creature meticulously lying on the walls, and on the stone ceiling, staring and watching down on the two. But they quickly scurried from the light and into one area. Their second mouths opened, drooling thick saliva from their fangs, and cocking their heads as they looked at their prey. Their tails whipped, aggressive and ready.

"We are in their hunting grounds!" The Pharaoh claimed with a vicious anger.

Yahshi clamped her mouth shut before she gasped as Yami protected her.

"…Don't make a move…" he whispered. "They can't see us if we're surrounded in light."

"So…they can't see what's in the light clearly, but they can see what's in the dark?" Yahshi asked silently to her Yami.

"Yes, but if you urge a move, they will hear and see it."

"How do you know?"

Yami narrowed his tense eyes as he observed the aliens' movement.

They were angrily growling but not all facing Yami and Yahshi's direction. They were glancing at each other, cocking their hands, shifting uncertainly and growling as if in confusion.

Yami's face became a bit shocked. "Have you noticed how different and calmer their body language is?"

Yahshi raised her eyes just to notice what he meant. "They seem a bit confused…like they don't…see us!"

The two made sure not to make any movement that was the answer for how the hunters could slaughter them. But the hunt had been courted.

The creatures didn't know what to do again. If someone moved, they would be able to slash and rip it open to skin their hearts, but without darkness and movement all was blind.

Yahshi still felt the chill of death in the air…that same chill she felt when she died in Egypt…killed in a war for the Pharaoh's Puzzle and throne. She felt the defeat, the agony of a mourning heart as the creatures were still around them and giving off trembling vibes. She clutched Yami's shoulder, with the fabric between her fingers. Her face was in much fear and trouble.

One lone killer crawled cautiously down the wall, looking in all directions and hissing like a serpent. It was right behind Yahshi, yet she didn't hear it. Not seeing anything but smelling and sensing the fear in the air, the thing screeched loudly behind the two. Yahshi spun around to see four sets of fangs two inches from her. She screamed and flew back, slipping and tripping onto the floor and hitting the solid ground brutally to where it left a scrape of blood on the gold stone. She gave a holler while her back was arched in the air.

"Oh no!" Yami turned to her in surprise, shock and worry.

All of the menaces' heads turned quickly to Yahshi's direction. Silence filled the air. Hearing and seeing the movement they bolted towards her on swift speed.

She sat up weakly as she saw them coming. Her eyes were full of fright and regret. She gasped lightly when they ran faster.

Yami grabbed her arm and gently pulled her to her feet, but not slowly. "C'mon! They mustn't catch us or we'll be killed."

He immediately dashed down the tunnels with her and all the creatures running on the sides of the walls and ceiling, trying to catch up.

The tunnel was decorated with golden weapons of Egyptian soldiers, hanging on the walls; daggers, swords, bows and arrows, clubs, etc.

Yahshi who felt a distant weakness, felt even more pained as she ran. Sweat flooded her body, and her hand, loosening the grip Yami had on her hand. She closed her eyes with her face agonized. Her fingers were slipping from the wetness of their grip, and soon slipped out of Yami's hand completely.

Her face went pale as she felt her body lose energy and saw the Pharaoh slowly moving further and further away.

Yami looked to her with huge eyes. "Yahshi!" he tried to halt to a difficult stop in mid-run.

One demon caught up, seeing the queen near fall, and hissed as it ran to the ground behind her. It whipped its tail around and hit under her feet to trip her. Yahshi's lower legs were scarred from the tail as she fell to the floor on her back again.

Yami's face turned pale while he watched five of the creatures walk slowly up to her abused body.

One raised its head and cocked it, as it swayed to and fro only once, staring at its prey. Its second mouth opened with a croak.

Yahshi didn't bother to look up at her attacker. She knew her fate, but did nothing more than shiver in the palm of it. She pulled herself up half way and stared into the face of her murderer. The beast moved its head back and opened both mouths. Saliva leaked from the jaws.

Yami gritted his teeth and grabbed a weapon hanging from the stone wall.

The predator stood crouched as its tail dove for Yahshi's heart.

She turned her face away and shut her eyes tight, waiting for the blow.

The Pharaoh stood over Yahshi, held a blade with both hands on each end and blocked the predator's attack. The tail clashed against the blade of the golden sword instead of stabbing Yahshi. It screeched in frustration and stood back.

Yahshi turned her head to see her guardian angel, protecting her with the golden sword for the angels of Egypt; her Pharaoh. "…Thank you…" she whispered in low tone.

Yami held the sword to his side, not really knowing how to use it accurately. He spoke to his queen but never looked away from the enemy. "Hurry! Make a run for it while I distract them!"

More surrounded Yami, ceiling, walls and ground, hissing, cursing threats of their own language at him.

Yahshi hesitated. "But—"

"I SAID **GO NOW**!"

She made no effort of staying there. She rose up and kicked off, weakly running down the tunnel but not to escape.

The creature lifted its lips to show off the slobbery fangs. It hissed and threatened. Its dagger-like tail struck out at Yami like a scorpion but he quickly dodged to the side by luck's chance.

He threw his soaring blade through the demon's throat.

It screamed and screeched as the acid for blood gushed out of the throat.

The others attacked Yami savagely with him in no defense…he was left for death…

Yahshi couldn't fight the urge to look back, though when she did, her heart dropped into her stomach.

Yami was lying on his stomach, fists folded on the cold stone, and with one eye more tiresome than the other. Sweat rolled down his forehead. He looked up to Yahshi with a pained and beat face.

One creature had its claws pressed into him, crushing him into the stone as he hollered in agony. The demon screeched in pleasure. Its tail lowered a few feet over Yami's back to finally end the suffering.

"…Yahshi…hurry and escape while you still can make your way through….!" Yami demanded in weakness, as the devil tried to crush his bones.

Her heart was breaking as she watched. Yahshi growled at her foes and held out her duel disk. She was about to use a duel monster, until one alien tackled her and clenched its fangs around her duel disk, ripping it off her arm and retreated to the wall with the electrifying disk in its mouth. It croaked at Yahshi while crawling on the sides of the wall carrying her disk.

She gasped but recovered it with anger arising. She stared at the one over Yami, and picked up the scattered deck on the floor. She put it back in the case of her belt that resembled Yami's, except it was gold. She pulled out a certain card, holding it between her two fingers. "_Servant of our Ra, I call_ _upon your name_, WINGED DRAGON OF RA, ARISE!"

Her Millennium Bracelet glowed brightly and trailed its faint light into her god card. Yahshi held her card to the sky, activating its energy source.

Ra was summoned to the tall stretched tunnel. It opened its gold wings that knocked into the neatly arranged bricked walls. It gave out an angry roar that vibrated through the air, causing the aliens to screech in pain of the loud noise.

Yahshi smiled, and put one side of her folded hand in front of her lips, closing her eyes, and praying,_ "Oh my Ra, netjer-aa neb-pet, lend your obedient servant the rays of the sun…Oh Ra, netjer-aa neb-pet, lend your obedient servant the flickers of the flames…" _

Her Millennium item glowed and surrounded Ra in a light that halted and frightened the foes. It grew and shot up like a huge beam of energy.

Yahshi's hair floated on end. A huge fiery figure formed from one flicker of flame above the duel monster.

The demons, even the one over Yami, crouched as the flames spread in a million and into a phoenix, spreading out its sun wings above the Winged Dragon and screeching like an eagle of the high sky. Its red eyes gleamed down to the monster beneath it, recognizing.

_"Now,"_ Yahshi's eyes flew open, empty and amber. _"Transfer your power into your obedient servant, O' Great one…let your servant adopt your power and destroy our foes…" _

Ra of the Sun screeched once more as it stared down at the restless golden dragon below itself.

The original god did as asked, and transferred its form into its servant.

The Winged Dragon of Ra roared in three angered tones, while a fiery light outlined its large body and raised its power greater than before.

The aliens before Ra, grumbled and took some steps back, glancing at each other, feeling confused, scared, and what to do next? Run or fight?

Every strand of Yahshi's sunshine hair floated in the air on light gravity, spread out but not moving, just still and stiff with an orb of light around each strand.

Yahshi stared up at her stronger monster as it stared back. She nodded. _"You know what to do…."_

The dragon narrowed its eyes and turned back to the army.

The monster over Yami did not care. It felt Ra as the least of its worries. All that mattered was killing its prey to please its master.

It looked back down to him, about to bring down its tail into the Pharaoh's back.

Yami watched closely as Ra fired up a huge energy between its fangs.

Ra closed its mouth, with the power lumped under its chin, concealing the power inside. Ra swung its head and let go of its defensive attack.

The aliens screeched.

The light of energy or fire was so large it filled and nearly destroyed the bricks in the entire tunnel so that there was no escape from its rampage.

The creatures on the ceiling and walls turned loose and ran down the tunnel to get out of the danger.

They were all obliterated in the flames, including the one whose javelin tail came inches from piercing the Pharaoh's skin.

Yami's wide eyes gazed at Yahshi as the light overwhelmed the background.

Ra's form disappeared back into the card after its direct attack.

The glow in Yahshi's body disappeared as she felt it leave her soul. Her hair fell loose as so did her body. She nearly lost the complete balance of her feet and her consciousness as the energy departed. The girl wearily stared at Yami. Yahshi's eyes became fully opened. She ran to him, stumbling clumsily.

"Pharaoh!" she kneeled to the floor next to him and pulled him up by the arm. "Are you alright?" she stared at him with worried and sorrowful amber eyes, almost drowning into the scars of his wounds.

Yami softened his lovely eyes and smiled warmly at her. "I'm fine."

She nodded and helped him to his feet, still looking fixedly on him.

Yami smiled again at her, stirring her heart a little. "…You were brave."

Her body moved back, just startled as he continued.

"You saved my life once again with the courage within your heart. And I thank you."

Yahshi shook her head and slightly blushed pink. "I didn't do it to be thanked. I did it because it was right."

Yami hummed in response, with the look of his face becoming softer. He faced her directly, a bit weak, but ignored it. His fingers ran through her incredible hair, spacing hair strands from one another. "But I am thanking you now."

She didn't dare speak a word or want to. Her rich amber eyes locked on his violent ones. She struggled to look down, using all her power to draw away from the trance. She didn't want to focus on falling for him all over again. How could she focus on defeating the new foe if she did?

Yami seemed to think otherwise. He lifted his face up, and smiled down at her. "Just because we're on a quest to fight a two on a million war, doesn't mean it's dangerous to put all your thoughts on love again."

Her eyes grew in size. Her cheeks turned a red cherry color. Yahshi looked up to her Pharaoh. She gave him a look of 'how could you I was thinking just that?'

Yami stood up straight, still returning the eye lock. He blinked once, and at the end of the blink, his eyes went gentle. "You're thoughts are obvious. Anyone could see it in the way you move, the way you stare."

Yahshi's own eyes became soothing, but she did not smile. "So you knew?"

He nodded.

Yahshi raised her eyebrow and followed her arms, giving him a mellow smile. "Well, aren't you the psychic today?"

Yami faced his side to her, still staring at her in peaceful feeling. He chuckled silently without opening his mouth. "Let's go."

They made a move for it, running towards the end of the tunnel.

As they made it past other hallways on the sides, something stirred in the shadows.

Yahshi turned her head to see more demons crawling from out of the side hallway they just pasted, crawling like elegant ants right behind them.

"We have to pick up the pace!"

They were near the stone doors.

Yami's eyes grew in size. "Almost there!"

They ran into the tall doors, and pushed their weight against it with all their force. The doors didn't budge an inch.

Yami growled furiously and watched the demons reaching nearer. He held his lowered arm out in front of Yahshi to shield her. "They're no way out of this…we're trapped…"

Yahshi leaned her back against the cold stone doors, staring at the hundred demons crawling on every inch of the tunnel and rampaging towards them in rage.

The demons leaped into the air, talons spread apart and both sharply fanged mouths opened and wide, inching for their trapped prey…all was to be lost now…

**TO BE CONTINUED… **

_Hmmmm, sucked a lot, huh? Yeah…I know…well review anyway! _


	11. World War III: Lost and Never Found

**_World War III: Lost and Never Found _**

A second before the demons reached them, the golden doors removed themselves open and the two fell in unexpectedly. The doors closed. The aliens charged into it in frustration and failure of getting in. They screeched, tackled and scraped the door to try and get inside.

**Throne **

The foe arose from his slacking position in the throne, shifting more into interest of where his prey was. He narrowed his murderess yellow eyes, staring at the eye of Ra, reflecting vision of the Pharaoh and Queen.

He sat back comfortably in his throne, inching a grin. **_"…So they've found it." _**

His black, Egyptian cat arched its back, fur standing on end. It opened its mouth wide to reveal its red tongue and white teeth, hissing threateningly.

**_"Calm down, Sinbaya…you'll get your fill very soon." _**

The cat lowered its ears and narrowed its now red snake eyes.

**Dark Room **

Yami opened one eye from a winced face, and searched their dark surroundings. He put both hands down on the floor near the sides of his hips. "It's an empty room…with Egyptian hieroglyphics written on the walls…"

Indeed, it was such a room with statues of the demons in battle postures covered in cobwebs, and pillars of Egyptian text and hieroglyphics containing secrets relating to their quest.

Yahshi stood up and studied the walls, engraved symbols and pictures of a half human, half bird head; Ra. "What kind of room is this?"

Yami walked over to one crumbling wall piece. His fingers rode over the scriptures of sacred writing. He focused his eyes on the writing, not being able to decipher it.

"…Yami…look at this…"

He turned his head and saw Yahshi staring at something on the upper wall. He walked up next to her, looked at her, and then to the space she looked at. He grew intrigued. "What's this?"

There was a picture engraved, of a circle, with a creature having a broad, wide head as if a connected tiara with hieroglyphics, part of the head. It had three mouths, no eyes, four wings, horns curved to its second mouth, and two tails with javelin points containing the eye of Ra on the points, and many Egyptian symbols. Its body was curved inside of the circle like a serpent.

Yami had a quizzical expression on his face. "It looks almost similar to the creatures we've been running into lately. Just more detailed."

Yahshi slowly reached her fingers to the carving of the beast, touching the mouth of it.

A quick flash vision of an ancient creature striking at her like a viper filled the screen of her mind. It was almost like an energy that prevented her from touching the carved beast.

Yahshi withdrew her fingers, and stared at the dry wall more intent and eager than ever to know what it was.

Yami looked at the other pictures. Some of them were filled with the million demons fighting a war against the soldiers. Others had a picture of the Millennium Scepter, but next to the pictures was writing Yami could not read. "…What is this, exactly…?" he never expected for Yahshi to answer, but he "never expected" wrong.

"A tale of the dominion of the ancient creature, created from darkness…"

Yami turned his head to her in surprise.

Yahshi was reading the Egyptian writing with her Millennium Bracelet's light helping her see. "…She rules the serpents, the ones who are created by the dark…her power dominates the gods of all Egypt and uses it as her trademark. But _they_ dominated her. _They_ eliminated her.

Now we have forgotten her, and we have forgotten **_his_** name…we have forgotten the power they claim; the Millennium Scepter of Horus. He stole it. He holds it. He controls her with it."

Yami watched every word escape from her lips, stunned that she could decipher such writing.

"She preys on the spirits to revive her strength, to make them remember their name. Now she sleeps beneath his pyramid, his sphinx. She waits the day for her to destroy the one he seeks…" she read a certain quote: "_Soon she will arise and drown the non-believers in their own gory river, to where they rode in the reddened sea up to their knees…" _

Yami's eyes were wide and still shocked. **_'She remembers how to_** **_read Egyptian text…'_** He stared back up to the writing he had forgotten. "What exactly does all this mean; _his_ goddess, beneath _his_ pyramid, _his_ sphinx? Whoever 'he' is, it sounds as if he controls the goddess…"

"I didn't think he existed…we were forced to let him be forgotten." she whispered ever so low, ignoring Yami's first question.

"Would you mind telling me what's going on?"

Yahshi leaned in her face closer to one section of the wall, with a carved picture of the three Egyptian Gods: Ra, Silfer, Oblisk and another larger demon under them, looking angered at the gods above it. The millions of demons were scattered in an army under the larger demon with four wings. There were some scriptures of writing under the picture.

Yahshi read, "Only one way to defeat the goddess, one way only to defeat them all. None other than this can bring her back into her slumber and kill her children. One secret, one weakness. The one way, the one secret lies…"

Yami stared at her, noticing the frustration in her face. "What is it? Why did you stop?"

She gritted her teeth. "The rest is worn away…"

Yahshi's eyes drifted to the ceiling, with an engraved, etch carving of a huge figure filled the length of the wall. It was the same creature seen in the smaller picture within the circle and with the god cards.

"…Millennia Serpent, Nefertiti…" Yahshi whispered again.

(A/N: My creature doesn't necessarily look like a snake, but its ways resemble one.)

Yami stared at the carving as well. "Is that its name?"

"Yes. The goddess of destruction, and darkness…she sleeps under his pyramid, under his sphinx, until she is strong enough to surface…"

Yami growled. "And that's why these, demons are robbing people of their souls…to offer them to the beast that sleeps under his pyramid, under his sphinx."

Before anymore was said, the walls, floor, and ceiling of the room began to shift. A section of the floor slid and moved inward more, while parts of the walls poked outward, slid down into the floor, and parts moved more inward. Sectional bricks of the floor rose up, sections of the ceiling pinned down or up. The room was changing individually.

Yahshi gasped as she and Yami watched their surroundings change.

"We must get out of here before we are trapped for eternity!" Yami grabbed her hand, squeezing through the walls, pinning ceiling, and rising floors.

They reached near the exit that was open. A ceiling door brought down over the exit and sealed it shut.

Now they were concealed.

Their eyes turned wide and stressed with fear of what were to become of them. If trapped in this shifting room, they'd be crushed by the different movement of the walls, ceiling and floors.

The two sections of floors lifted up while the other two sections of the walls moving outward around Yami and Yahshi, trying to conceal them into a smaller room. Yahshi clung to her Pharaoh's arm while backing up against the raising floors. The ceiling brought down as the floor brought up, they connected together like a puzzle and finished the final completion of trapping their intruders.

Yami growled as they were imprisoned in a small room, not knowing what to do now.

He ran to the walls or collaborated ceiling and floor and pressed his hands against it, pounding it once and searching for anyway out. "…There's no way out all at..!" his one foot took a step, pressing down on a lone brick.

Yahshi clutched the fabric of her skirt. Without alarm, the floor beneath her fell open. She felt the gravity leave her feet, and the lightness of her body as she fell into the deep trench about ten feet deep. When she hit the solid ground, her leg bone snapped. She hollered in pain with tears clinging to her lashes.

"Yahshi!" Yami kneeled down over the square trench and screamed her name once more in greater alarm. "…Oh no..."

She looked up to see his scared eyes, with sweat pouring over her skin. "…Y-Yami…help…!"

"Stay calm! I'm going to find a way to get down to you I promise…"

She bit her bottom lip to hold the tears and pain back, from the torn flesh of her leg. Her eyes gazed deeply into his, praying he'd get to her somehow. "…Please hurry…"

The floor suddenly was closing back up to seal her shut in the square trench.

Yami watched, feeling his heart turn a dead black. "NO, YAHSHI!"

Yahshi's eyes went wide. "PHARAOH!" tears rolled down her smoked black cheeks.

The floor shut over her like a door, as she was finally separated from Yami. The last thing she saw of him was the fear and anguish in his amethyst eyes. But now she was in the dark, alone, cold, wounded and afraid.

Yami pounded the floor once and screamed her name through a shaky voice. He gritted his teeth with his eyes lost and large. "AAAURRRGGHHH!" he held his head with a winced face. "NOOOOOO!" he raised his fists and bent elbows and hit them against the cold stone. Yami's body shivered, as he held back rare tears. "No…I lost her…Yahshi…"

Inside of the hole, Yahshi felt her blood depart from her body by the broken leg. She cried sharply in pain of the suffering. She couldn't stay here.

Yahshi lifted herself, yelping as she did so with tears tickling her face. She leaned her shoulder on the wall, panting, wincing. Suddenly her feet were slipping off the floor. She hollered as she slid down the steep or slope pathway, and into a lower level.

She brutally slid down right into some type of thick liquid above her waist. Yahshi's body trembled. She opened her amber brown eyes, and clamped her hand over her mouth.

Her body was lying in a river of gory red; a river of blood. Skulls, ripped apart spinal cords, ripped off jaws, parts of departed demon body parts and pale dead bodies decorated the bottom of the river and walls.

Yahshi's heart was pounding. She was shaking violently and was peeping a few vocals of shaken fright. Cold tears of fear streamed down her face as she lifted herself up, slipping into the bloody flood and screaming in displeasure.

**Trapped Room **

Yami sat on the space, holding his head, thinking he'd be trapped forever in here and never she his queen again.

A statue beside him, slowly removed itself from its space and across the floor.

He lifted his head to see the exit, a small tunnel in the shape of a pyramid passageway. Yami narrowed his eyes and crawled into the tunnel way, hoping to find Yahshi. **_'I'll save you…I promised.'_**

**Beneath floor **

Yahshi waded in the red flood, hearing the drops of fluid thicker than water. She was still quivering in the wetness and horrible feeling of other strangers' blood soaking her body.

"HELP!" her voice echoed. "YAMI!"

She clutched her clothes and called again. "YAAAMIIII!" if he were near, maybe he could find her by voice.

**Pyramid Tunnel **

The Pharaoh heard his name.

"YAAAMIIII!"

He came to a stop, hearing her voice. Yami's heart felt weary and uneasy. "YAHSHI!" he crawled along his path a bit faster, trying to reach her voice.

"PHARAOH!"

"Keep calling! I'll follow your voice!" he crawled into one spot with a four way tunnel. He stared frantically at each tunnel, not knowing which one to follow.

"YAMI!"

He followed his ears and crawled into the one ahead of him. Once at the end of it, he saw a huge waffle-shaped drain with bars in the shape of one of the serpent aliens. His eyesight peered through the drain, seeing the figure about five feet under it, standing in a river of blood. "YAHSHI!"

She looked up and saw Yami. She gasped in disbelief. "Yami!"

He smiled in relief. "…Thank goodness you're safe." Yami looked at the structure of the square drain hole and then back to Yahshi. "Stay where you are. I'm going toget you out of there."

Yahshi nodded and looked about her surrounding, whirling round while limping and turning round slowly; to make sure nothing was behind or in front of her.

Yami looked about for a way to open the square drain. All he saw in front of him were the ripped bodies of dead and half eaten demons…

Yahshi swallowed down her tiredness and replaced it with alert for her life. Even if she was bleeding eternally, and it was draining her life force, she had to stay strong and alarmed for the danger around her.

Yami grabbed a long and spiny javelin, which had been placed on the ground. Once picking it up, he immediately dropped it. The spiny spikes of metal sticking out of the sides had cut his palm. Red lines of blood rolled out of the cut. He growled and stared at it from the floor.

It was a body part from one of the demons' tails ripped off.

Yami grabbed it again, tolerating the pain, and stuck the point into the sides of the square drain. He gritted his teeth as he tried to pry the loosely lid up. All his mind thought about was saving Yahshi now.

Yahshi clutched the ends of her skirt, so tight she was squeezing out the last drops of stained blood from the wrinkles. Her legs were trembling uncontrollably, as the blood leaked from her broken and risen leg.

Back to Yami, he was almost near prying off the golden drain lid, as it made a "wrenching" sound while it bent open using his useful weapon.

Yahshi's eyes continued searching the red flood and bloody walls. She stayed in one position feeling a bit dizzy and having a blurry eye sight.

….A lone creature arose from under the bloody depths and behind Yahshi. Its wings spread above its head, as it stared at Yahshi's back, hovering its javelin tail point above it, her still not realizing the beast. It cried out a high pitched screech, alarming her.

Yahshi's eyes grew wide, her heart grew still, and her trembling rushed faster. She slowly turned her head around….

She had no time to scream….

Yami finally got the lid off, and leaned over the open square hole, seeing nothing but ripples of a bloody river in the space Yahshi once was.The Pharaoh felt himself die…he felt his breathing stop, his mind shut off, his pupils shrinking and his heart mourn. "No…" was all that slip from out of his lips.

_I didn't like it as a favorite but at least I updated. I'll update sooner and see what else I can add on to make it more interesting. _


	12. Conquest for Earth, Conquest for Yahshi

**_Conquest for Earth…Conquest for Yahshi _**

There was no telling what had happened to her…

Tortured…?

Killed…?

Slaughtered…?

Murdered….?

These thoughts angered and disrupted the rage within his heart even more.

The Pharaoh was in pain, he was in fury and in sorrow. He ran down the pathways, face wrinkled in rage, eyes wide and severely angered, teeth gritted, fists clenched and rampage of destruction. He yelled in hate as he continued to pace. He wasn't who he used to be. He was a berserker. The hatred took over him, and claimed his soul as the berserker.

The berserker ran down a curving pathway and hit himself against the wall, running his side into it, and shouted in his indignation. He continued to run, to find his queen again.

He stopped in front of a two way path. Yami turned, side to side in utter fury, confusion and impatience. He scowled once and hissed, "I don't have time for this!" he ran into a random tunnel.

The silver chain jingled as he ran, letting the Millennium Puzzle clank from side to side against his lower waist. He breathed heavily as sweat drops flew off his face in little trickles into the dark air.

The image of Yahshi flashed in his memory...

Yami's eyes grew wider.

He missed her, missed her dearly. And that's all that was on his mind…just his beloved queen.

_"Yahshi…" _

As his feet pounded the stone bricks on the floor, the noise echoed the tunnel. Noise was in _their _favor.

A few shadowy faces of monasteries peered at him from tunnels in the upper walls. Their throats grumbled in desire to kill him, but master said not to, at least not yet.

Yami felt the demons stalking him but he didn't care anymore. He felt his bloodstream and muscles tightening from the gripping rage he couldn't control. He paced harder.

So much hatred…

So much darkness…

So consuming.

The outraged Pharaoh growled in a threatening anger for destruction of his foes. He wanted each and every one of them dead for what they have done.

The creatures of darkness crossed his path viciously. They stood tall, opened both million fanged mouths and spread out their claws to kill their underestimated prey.

The berserker did not have time for tolerance. He had to find her _now_. He savagely pulled out a card from his deck and threw it down on the operating duel disk. "BUSTER BLADER, ATTACK THEM NOW!"

The duel monster waved his heavy blade and brought it down on the two demons, slicing them in half and turning their bodies into the dark ashes of the grave as they shrieked.

The Pharaoh passed the rusty brownish gold skeletons of humans and old duel monsters chained to the walls of the tunnel hall. He passed the lurking demons beyond the shadows who watched him go and ready to rip his limbs apart.

**Throne Room **

The five demons dropped the unconscious body to the cold stoned floor in front of their god's throne. They raised their eyeless faces to him and croaked.

The evil founder of the Millennium Scepter grinned and showed the sharpness of his teeth. **_"Excellent."_** He stood up.

The serpents glanced at each other and peered at the unconscious body of the queen in ready fangs.

Her delicate face had been beaten, her flesh had been pierced, her leg had snapped to a broken injury, and her clothes were blood soaked.

They wiped their tails around, meeting the clash with the stone floor. They could not wait. It is time to kill. One clamped down its talon on Yahshi's body, digging them into her, and bent down to rip off a strip of her flesh.

**_"NO! I WANT HER ALIVE!"_** The master hissed in the vocals of a snake, like one of the demons.

The serpent creatures winced and crouched low. They growled at their master as he approached them boldly and intimidated.

The evil god glared at his minions and stood in front of the dead body of the pale skinned queen. He held his Millennium Scepter of Horus above the crouching demons.

They hissed threateningly back at him, clawing at him, and regretting and not regretting it.

The controller screeched loudly in their language: **_"I am the master. Leave her be or I will rid you worthless peasants of your own pathetic lives." _**

They obeyed in dislike. The demons spread open their wings and ran up the pillars on the temple.

The controller looked down at Yahshi's lifeless body. A smirk appeared on his shadowed face. **_"Hello my queen of Egypt."_** He cooed to her.

**Tunnel **

Yami stopped running and leaned over with his hands on his knees. He panted roughly, almost gagging. A sweat droplet dripped from under his jaw as he shut his eyes tight.

The berserker was replaced with hopelessness.

Yahshi could be dead by now…

_**'What if they killed her? What if she **is** dead…?'**_ Yami's eyes strained larger as he panted hard. **_'…What if…' _**

His heart swelled up from the dryness of crying and feeling incessant anger.

Yami shut his eyes tighter, wincing, and shook his head violently with sweat flying. "No. I mustn't give up just yet…I have to find her." He lifted himself and leaned his hand on the walls to hold balance. His blonde tinged black bangs shadowed over his eyes. "I won't lose you again…Yahshi…I swear it."

**Throne Room **

The god of the Scepter carried Yahshi in his arms, holding one arm under her waist and the other to support her legs. Her head hung as the thick and thin strands of her hair fell and hit the coldness of the ground. Nothing covered over her body skin but a white light that blurred out her body details. The light hummed in a ringing tone.

The creatures perched on the walls, the ceiling, and the pillars, screeched and took flight above the throne in dragon patterns. One landed on a ledge above the throne. It shook off the blood on its metal body. This was the one who had captured Yahshi. It spread out its torn wings unevenly and croaked loudly to the others. They screeched back and watched their master do his bidding to grant them power.

The god stepped up the wide steps to the throne, carrying the bright angel with him.

He placed her on the top lid of an Egyptian hieroglyphics coffin. It was old and worn away, used for a burial for the dead corpses of the queens of past Egypt.

Yahshi's body light became radiant. The Millennium Bracelet round her arm glowed just as bright, but signaling for a different reason.

**Tunnel **

The Millennium eye on the Puzzle widened. The Puzzle shined an outburst of light uncontrollably, blinding the stalking demons. They screamed and fled.

Yami gasped huskily and closed one eye as the light became tense. His fingers touched the Puzzle but shock rays shocked his fingertips away from the sides.

"What's happening to my Millennium Puzzle!" The Pharaoh felt the power lose its control…

The Millennium Puzzle shook abruptly and quickly pointed the bottom of itself straight ahead. A light smoothly traveled from the Puzzle and straight out towards a second path way that led head on from there. It was tracking Yahshi's activated Millennium Bracelet.

Yami blinked once as the energy light surrounded him. "…Yahshi…"

**Throne Room **

The evil god held something over the forehead of the queen. He carefully placed a gold circlet onto her forehead, one with the Millennium eye that was shut. "The Circlet of Isis" pierced to her skin tightly. The eye flunked open with a wide gold pupil. The god held the Millennium Scepter over the circlet. Darkness changed the color of the gold circlet to an imprisoning black.

The power of the light was conquered by the dark. The Millennium Bracelet's gold turned into a rotted rusty black like the circlet. A crack split down the middle of the Millennium eye on the bracelet. Yahshi was slowly letting herself slip into the dark. Her hair strands stood on end.

**Tunnel **

Yami followed the guidance of the trail the Millennium Puzzle led. He ran towards the two gold door entrances for the chamber he had been seeking. He widened his orbs and saw them ahead.

Four creatures crawled down the tall doors and roared at Yami. They screeched and attacked him. One struck its swear pointed tail at him, but he dodged swiftly.

"Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts, DESTROY THESE COLD BLOODED SERVANTS!" once he called upon his lion horned beast, it immediately raked its claw through the four demons.

Yami, completely drained and tiresome, opened the chamber doors with a weary expression; he panted with one eye half way closed. Once his eyes fell upon the sight of Yahshi's stone cold body his expression turned bitter and his panting stopped.

The queen's body was a dim light, her eyes closed, her hair fallen over the coffin in wavy curls, and her Millennium item turned into the color of dead black. The eye within the black circlet on her forehead grew wide and narrow off and on as if it were absorbing something. She looked dead and concealed in a dying light.

All the demons turned their direct attention at Yami. They screeched not a word. All was silent…

Yami's shoulders fell low and his pupils became small.

The evil god smirked as his yellow softened eyes stared at him. **_"Greetings, Sa-Ra. I see you're just in time to witness your queen's demise." _**

Violent shaking of Yami's fists gripped tighter. He gritted his teeth in absurd rage. **"YOU TREACHROUS SNAKE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO** **HER!"** his powerful voice echoed through the chamber, frightening the screeches of the gliding creatures.

The alien-demons hid in the tunnels of the walls, and other ledges, all hissing down on him threateningly.

The god grinned grossly with his eyes a dark burning yellow and face hidden in the shadows. He stared at the Pharaoh. He did not answer.

Yami's anger was impatient. He glared hatefully at the tall foe many feet from him. His amethyst eyes flared with wrath. **"TELL ME OR I WILL BANISH YOU TO THE DEEPEST DEPTHS OF HELL MYSELF." **His voice became a raving murder warning.

**_"I've set her free." _**

The rage was easing slightly. **"And what does that mean?" **

The god stroked Yahshi's hair gently and softened his eyes on her. His fingers went through her white strands of light lovingly like Yami would do.

The Pharaoh saw this and growled in a furious tone.

**_"Let's just say this beautiful creature doesn't belong to you any longer." _**He just smiled down on Yahshi, loving the beauty of her elegance. _**"Shame such an extraordinary queen has to give up her purity. You see, her **pure** soul isfeeding the shadows ofthe beast****now. It's gone forever and there's nothing you can do to**_ **_bring it back from the lands of the forgotten, where I have suffered for 5,000 Millennia." _**His smile turned into something of desire as he caressed her cheek. **_"She belongs to me and the darkness." _**

Yami's failure thoughts kicked in. His soul shattered like glass over the control of the severe pain he felt deep within. "...That can't be…" he retorted to violence. **"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH HER! TELL ME!"**

A glimmer of amber appeared in Yahshi's eyes as she opened them only barely. She looked fixedly at Yami with a weak and weary face. _"…Pharaoh…" _her eyes softened as the light blurred out every detail of her face but her beautiful amber-brown eyes.

He blinked and held back his rage. "…Yahshi…?" his heart hit against a sharp edge.

Light tears clung to her eyelashes and slid down her cheeks, staring into his face. She fell back into the trance of her pure soul slipping into the hands of the other side.

Yami gritted his teeth and pressed his eyebrows down against his eyelids in sheer pain. "YAHSHI!"

**_"The Sa-Ra doesn't deserve such a seraph like you. He's disowned you. Don't worry. I own your_** **_divine soul now."_** The god smirked at Yahshi, cooing to her, and ran the back of his finger down her smooth surfaced face as she weakly opened her fearful eyes to him. **_"Literally." _**

She was scared.

**_"Such a raving goddess you are."_** The dark lord leaned in closer to her face.

Yahshi closed her eyes in weakness and pain, and perhaps fell into unconsciousness. Her head dropped to the side.

The dark lord's slim fingers ran along her cheek and slowly directed her face to be facing his. His eyes fell soft again.

The vague figure of Yami in between and behind the distance of the foe's face too close to Yahshi's was showed. The Pharaoh's eyes flashed with shock and red wrath. A husky gasp escaped him once more. He stepped forward in engaged fury and shouted at the top of his lungs**. "DON'T YOU TOUCH HER YOU MONSTER!" **

The god didn't care about Yami's warnings. He boldly pressed his lips against Yahshi's for a long, lustful moment.

…That was it. That's all it took to piss Yami off COMPLETELY.

The Pharaoh stopped and sharpened his shock look into the killer berserker. He gritted his teeth fiercely with his eyes showing insane hatred and growled. The eye of Ra glowed furiously on his forehead. The Millennium Puzzle exploded with power.

Yami immediately turned the on power of his rage. **"How dare you** **disrespect the boundaries of my own queen."** He closed his eyes and mouthed a little summoning. _"In the name of your Sa-Ra of Egypt, in the_ _dominion of O' Great Ra, netjer-aa neb-pet and Hoor-Par-Khuit"_— his amethyst eyes flunked open as he raised his hand. **—"I CALL UPON YOU, 'SLIFER THE SKY DRAGON AND OBLISK THE TORMENTOR', COME FORTH MY GREAT GODS OF EGYPT!" **

The song of the worshipers to the gods sang the rise of the great Egyptian Gods of Egypt.

Shock waves traveled to the sky and broke through the roof of the bricked ceiling. The stone bricks came down on Yami, but the barrier shield his Millennium Puzzle provided protected him from any impact.

Black clouds formed above the Egyptian Pharaoh from the skies. They swirled into a twisting form of storm clouds, and set upon the dark storm.

Yami's face shadowed as he stood calmly.

The demons of darkness began to panic. They stared at the skies and screeched loudly in fright and confusion.

The evil god did nothing but stare at the Pharaoh as the winds twisted.

A large thunderbolt hit the base of the chamber, and formed the shape of Oblisk the Tormentor. The Egyptian god's red eyes blazed as it clashed the mighty power of its fists together, and formed a purple wave of electricity around them. It roared in claim of its dominion.

From the dark clouds appeared Slifer's traveling snake body. The red dragon peered down at the chamber and dove down earthwards. The sky dragon flew among Yami and Oblisk in its traveling red body form. It opened its first mouth for a loud twisting roar at the demons and stirred up a wind.

The creatures screeched at the terror and moved back. They fled from sight of the gods and into dark tunnels above the ledges built in the ceiling walls. Some stayed in the dark tunnels and peered at the new enemy.

Yami raised his face from the shadows, standing strong and wise and glared at the dark god. **"You destroyed the purity of earth, you took the lives of countless innocent people, you destroyed the souls of my friends and loved ones, and now you dare disrupt my own queen." **

The controller of the minions narrowed his yellow eyes and held his Scepter tight, ready for a clashing battle between Pharaoh of Egypt and Pharaoh of Darkness. **_"And what are you going to do about it?" _**

Yami narrowed his amethyst eyes hatefully and threw his arm outward. **"DESTROY YOU!"**

He grinned and held out one arm with a bow. "**_So let the battle for the conquest of earth, begin." _**

**TO BE CONTINUED…. **

_Yeah that was seriously wack, but I updated right? Well, this story is only good if you have an imagination, you know? I'm sorry I was gone forever! I had no computer and we were going through a very serious family crisis! By the way, this chapter was nowhere near the end AT ALL so don't worry. I have much more coming up that might break some readers' hearts or surprise and make them hate me, but it's worth the shock! Well later for now! Piece! _


	13. FOR ALL YOU READERS OUT THERE!

**_To All My Readers,_**

_Yes, actually it is a good idea to re-edit this story. But just for all you to know, I stopped updating becuz you see once I stop writing sometime for awhile, I instantly lose interest and stop for eternity. I fell out of love with Yami, which means I fell out of love with YGO period. I grew out of it. Kinda got slightly corny to me. But since some of you want me to still update, I've decided to re-edit it all. Yet I have to re-edit my original YGO story first, cuz I just might change A LOT of things. Weird thing is I just learned that "Yahshi" means pervert in another language Oo But I might keep the names or not. I'll make this thing better if I don't lose interest again. The only thing to keep me going would be my pairings. Can I get an a-okay for this one attempt also? Please comment/review this note._

_**The One and Only,**_

_**Lovely Red Rose **_

_**Jaz**_


End file.
